Baby I Like It (KamiJirou)
by toucansoup
Summary: Denki Kaminari's day started off simple: deliver a package from his mother to the post office. Along the way, he is unexpectedly apprehended by a girl, and from that moment on, both of their lives changed forever. Quirkless AU. Main Characters don't know each other. Minor swearing. Kaminari x Jirou.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: This has **nothing** to do with the previous stories I've written, it's a separate storyline where quirks don't exist and the UA students don't know each other. With that in mind, enjoy!)

17-year old Denki Kaminari rides the 11:00 AM Shibuya train to Toshima. It's a semi-cloudy Saturday, and from the window of the train he can see the many skyscrapers of the Tokyo skyline slowly move across his field of view. The train is not super-packed, which is rare for the time and place.

Where's he going, you may ask? Well, his mother charged him with the task of delivering a package to the post office, but the nearest one was closed due to construction. As such, he has to travel quite far to deliver the package. While there, he figured he might as well spend the rest of his day there so the trip doesn't seem as bad.

After about 25 minutes since he got on, the train arrives at his destination. He gets off and looks around at the relatively empty train platform, and stretching his arms and yawns. He's wearing a T-shirt with a dark green coat over, and regular blue jeans. He also has a backpack which holds his package.

Among one of the people he notices on the train platform is a girl of about his age, with dark purple hair. He doesn't think too much of her, other than thinking that she looks cute, but he remembers what he came for and walks down the stairs of the train platform and onto the street.

He walks alongside the sidewalk and looks at the front of several shops. He passes a ramen shop, a dojo, a laundromat, and several other places on his way to the post office. He continues until he runs into a couple of construction workers who blocked off the sidewalk to fix a hole. He stops and looks at the street, which is currently too busy for him to cross the street. A construction worker sees him and walks over.

"You need to get through, kid?" the construction worker asks.

"Uh, yeah." Kaminari replies.

"Just take the alleyway over here to your right. Take the first left, walk a bit, then take another left. You'll be on the other side of the construction." the worker replies.

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" Kaminari says.

"No problem, kid." the worker replies, getting back to the hole.

Kaminari walks into the alleyway, which gets darker the further he walks into it. He takes the first left, and before he even has a chance to react, he feels two hands violently pull him towards the wall. He opens his mouth to yell, but a hand covers his mouth.

"Shh," he hears from behind him. "I'm going to let go of your mouth, okay? I don't want to hurt you, but if you scream, you leave me no other option."

Kaminari hears it's a female voice. She has a somewhat husky, but nice-sounding voice. The girl notices Kaminari's lack of a reply, and she shakes him abruptly.

"Got it?" she asks.

Kaminari nods rapidly. Slowly, she takes her hand off of his mouth, but he keeps him facing away from her.

"W-what are you doing?" Kaminari asks.

"Your backpack, what you got in there?" she asks.

"It's-it's a package from my mom..she wanted me to deliver it to the post office.." Kaminari says, still scared.

"A package? What's in the package?" she asks.

"It's a blanket my mom sewed for my c-cousin." Kaminari says.

The girl sighs. She let's go of Kaminari's arm and pushes him forward, and he falls to his butt. He lets out a relatively quiet yelp, and rubs his butt. He turns around to face her, only to see that it's the girl he saw at the train station.

"Hey, you're the girl I saw at the train station! I remember you!" he says.

"Yeah, you better forget who you saw." she replies.

"It'll be a little hard, since you're so cute." Kaminari says, that last part under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asks, coming towards him.

Kaminari drags himself away from her. "Woah! Woah, easy, I said it'll be hard because I think you're cute!"

She hears him and stops. She's actually shocked, no one has ever called her 'cute' before.

"Don't lie. Nobody thinks that I'm cute. Listen, you can get lost now. I'm not going to rob you." she says.

"What? I'm not lying.." Kaminari says, a seriousness in his voice. Her mouth opens, surprised at what she's hearing.

Kaminari stands up. He looks at her directly in the eyes.

"Yeah. I think you're cute. In fact, now that I can actually get a better look at you, I actually think you're beautiful." Kaminari says, the smooth motherf*cker in him coming out.

As you can imagine, being told that out of nowhere, a ludicrous amount of rosy red blush has appeared on Jirou's cheeks. She looks away, flustered.

"What's your name?" Kaminari asks.

"K-Kyoka..Kyoka Jirou.." she replies, still semi-flustered.

"Kyoka," he says, nodding, remembering her name. "I'm Denki Kaminari. But, why did you try to rob me?" he asks, politely.

"I..I.." she says, not sure what to say, really. She has her hand gripped on the elbow of her other arm, almost embarrassed at the fact that the guy she just tried to rob thinks she's cute. I mean, wouldn't you just run away and cry for help in a situation like that?

"Forget that," Kaminari says, realizing that the question is kind of odd. Asking someone why they break the law? It's kind of the same as asking a bad person why they're bad. "Look, I just need to take this package to the post office. Afterwards, I'll be free for basically the whole day. I'd really like to get to know you better, would you like to come with me? Maybe we could..go eat or something?" he adds.

_And he's asking her on a date? _Jirou is amazed! It just sounds too good to be true, however.

"H-how do I know you won't try to turn me in? Huh? If I go with you to the post office, who's to say you won't just.. yell for help and say that I tried to rob you?" she asks, her flustered self fading away.

"If you want, you could wait for me somewhere. I'll go turn in the package by myself, meet you there, and then we could go wherever." Kaminari says.

She is surprised. Judging by his response, she is convinced that he's most likely not going to turn her in. However, she still is weary.

Kaminari steps forward towards her, and puts a hand on her arm. Her arm is cold, as though touching a water bottle that's been in the refrigerator for a few hours. Shivers go down her spine as he touches her, and she gasps. He looks at her in the eyes and says,

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever your reason is, you didn't rob me after all. It shows that, not only do you have a beautiful face, but a beautiful heart as well." Kaminari says, sincerity in his voice.

She's flustered again. She removes his hand from her arm, and she attempts to act tough again.

"Okay, just no touching, alright?" she says.

Kaminari holds his hands up and backs away.

"Alright, sorry. Come on, let's go." he says, starting to walk down the alleyway. Jirou looks at him, and she can't help but see him differently. She no longer sees him as just some random guy on the street, but rather, some random guy on the street with an amazing heart. She follows him down the alleyway and out onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari and Jirou walk together down the street and finally, they reach the post office. Kaminari enters with Jirou, and he takes the package out of his backpack.

"You can wait for me over there, this shouldn't take long." he says, pointing with his head to a small bench near the window.

"I'm fine standing." she replies. Kaminari nods.

He goes up to the counter and hands the package to a mail worker. Jirou watches as Kaminari conversates with the mail worker, asking him how his weekend was, if it was a busy day, etc. She notices that he's overall a very friendly and down-to-earth guy.

She shifts her attention to the window beside her, and looks out at the street, remembering her old boyfriend. Her head starts to hurt as soon as the memory of him enters her mind. You see, they had been together for 2 years, and it was on the day of their second anniversary that Jirou had caught him cheating. She tries to forget about him, and directs her attention back to Kaminari.

Kaminari signs a few papers, then the worker puts the package in the back. He says goodbye to the mail workers, and walks back over to Jirou, holding two thumbs up and smiling as he does so.

"We're all good!" Kaminari says happily.

"Nice." she says.

"So, are you hungry?" Kaminari asks.

"I am, but I don't have any money." Jirou replies.

"Oh, that's not a problem! I can pay for you!" Kaminari says, tilting his head and smiling.

"N-no..you can't be serious.." she says, turning away from him.

"What? What do you mean?" Kaminari asks, confused.

"I.." she says, looking around at the people in the post office. "I..tried to rob you. Why are you being so nice to me?" she continues, whispering.

Again, he smiles.

"Because, people make mistakes. If we were always judged by our mistakes, everyone in the whole world would be a bad person." Kaminari says. "Besides, I want to eat too, and it's no fun eating by yourself. Now, come on. I know a pretty good ramen place not too far from here." he says, opening the door for her. She stares at him for a few seconds, then walks out of the post office. Kaminari walks out behind her. They go onto the sidewalk and start talking.

"So, Jirou, how old are you?" Kaminari asks.

"Seventeen. You?" she replies.

"Me too. I just had my birthday in June." Kaminari replies.

"Oh, cool." she says.

"Do you live around here?" he asks.

"No, I live pretty far from here, actually." she says.

"Oh, well it can't be that far. What part of Tokyo do you live in?" he asks.

"I don't live in Tokyo. I live in Kyoto." she says.

"WHOA! That is far," he says.

"Yeah.." she says.

"Well, what are you doing here? If you don't mind that I ask?" he asks.

She pauses before replying. Her gaze is locked to the sidewalk below.

"It's a.. long story. Let's just say that.. I'm trying to find myself." she says.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. I hope you do find yourself soon," Kaminari says. "I know it can be tough, especially when your parents pressure you to be something you don't want to be."

She looks up at him, but he does not look at her. His eyes are focused on the cars on the street.

"My parents want me to become a lawyer really bad. My dad, he has his own law firm and everything, and he keeps trying to bring me into it." Kaminari says.

"And?" Jirou asks.

"Well," he says, pausing and chuckling at himself a bit. "It's going to be a little cliche, but I want to become a singer." he adds.

Her eyes widen. Jirou is into music as well, and she is talented in playing both the electric and bass guitar.

"Oh, I see." she says.

"Yeah, so, it's tough. I told them about that, and they said that being a singer is incredibly hard, and that I should focus on a more realistic career." Kaminari replies.

"So..how do you work around that?" Jirou asks.

"Work around what? My parents wanting me to become something I don't want to become?" Kaminari replies.

"Yeah." Jirou says.

"Oh, it's easy! Just don't listen to them." Kaminari says.

"What?" Jirou asks.

"Well, yeah!. It's better to be what you want to be, instead of what others want you to be. The way I see it, if your parents don't accept you for who you are, then they're not doing a good job as parents." Kaminari says.

"What if they have a point? You know?" Jirou asks.

"About?" Kaminari replies.

"Like, the whole singer thing. What if it really is an unrealistic career choice?" Jirou asks.

"Then I'll learn from my mistakes. If singing doesn't work out, then I'll try something else I want to be." he says.

Damn, quite the philosopher indeed. Kaminari breaks his gaze from the cars, and he turns to look at Jirou. He smiles, then looks forward. For the first time in a few days, Jirou did something she hadn't done, smile as well.

A little while later, they reach the ramen shop and sit down. The cook goes up to them.

"Ay hey! If it ain't lil 'Nari! What can I get for ya today?" the cook says, fist bumping Kaminari.

"Hey Rin, I'll have the usual, and another one for her." Kaminari says, signalling to Jirou.

"Aaw, Kaminari, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! You should bring her here more often, more business for me!" Rin says, turning over to make his signature Ramen special. Jirou blushes a bit.

"Hey hey, come on now, she's just a friend." Kaminari says, chuckling. He looks over to Jirou and smiles.

While they wait for their food, Jirou and Kaminari continue talking.

"So, hey, I couldn't help but notice that your hair has this like, heartbeat monitor thing?" Kaminari says, pointing to Jirou's hair.

"Yeah. It's an EKG monitor." Jirou says.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Kaminari says, legitimately blown away by that.

"I see you have a black lightning streak or something." she says, pointing at his hair.

"Oh, yeah, I forget I have that sometimes." he says, moving his fingers through his hair.

"Alright hotshot, here's your meal." Rin says, putting a bowl of ramen in front of Kaminari and Jirou. Immediately, the warm aroma of the ramen noodles travels to their noses, an aroma that can only be described as 'tasty food'.

"Mm, thanks Rin!" Kaminari says.

"Yeah, thanks." Jirou adds.

"No problem." Rin says, walking to the back of his shop.

Kaminari digs in right away to the ramen, and Jirou watches as he does so. She picks up the chopsticks and does the same, and the ramen truly does taste as good as it smells.

"Do you like it?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty good actually." she says.

Kaminari nods, and they continue eating. After a while, they both finish, and they're left quite full. They have that amazing feeling you get when you eat really tasty food.

Rin comes back out.

"All done? Already?" Rin asks.

"Yup, can't let good food go cold!" Kaminari says, pulling his wallet out. "How much for the two, Rin?" Kaminari asks.

"Ah, for loyal customers like you, 1200 yen's fine." Rin says.

Kaminari gives him the money and says goodbye.

"Thanks again, Rin!" Kaminari says.

"Anytime! Stay safe, 'Nari! You too, little lady!" Rin says, waving at the both of them.

Jirou waves at him, and the two walk away.

"Thanks again, for the food." Jirou says.

"Oh, you don't have to say thanks for that. I'd feel awful if you were left hungry." Kaminari replies.

They walk alongside each other. It's about 1:30 in the afternoon.

"So..now what?" Kaminari asks.

"I..I don't really know." Jirou responds.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Kaminari asks.

"Cool?" Jirou asks.

"Yeah." Kaminari says.

"Sure, I guess." Jirou says, unsure what else to say.

"Alright, follow me. It's not that far." Kaminari says, walking forward. She follows closely behind him. They walk down the block and turn the corner, then cross the street. Between two buildings is walkway that leads to a wide bridge with a few benches on it. Below the bridge is a small river that flows quite peacefully. Kaminari sits down on the bench, and he pats the spot beside him, signalling for Jirou to sit down. She does so, and they watch as a small school of fish swims beneath them.

"Hey Jirou, if you don't mind I ask, who are you staying with while you're here?" Kaminari asks.

"A friend, I met her when I first got here. Her name's Momo Yaoyorozu." Jirou says.

"Ah, okay. So, you do have a place to stay at in the meantime, right?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah." Jirou responds.

"That's good. What's she like?" Kaminari asks.

"Well..she's very smart, independent, if you will. She has her own apartment already, and she's my age." Jirou responds.

"Oh wow, that's cool. I want to move out already, but I don't even have a job or anything like that," Kaminari responds. "How long have you been living with her?"

"6 months, about the time I've been here." Jirou responds.

"Do you two get along?" Kaminari asks.

"I guess so. She sleeps in the room, I sleep in the living room. I help clean up the place, do dishes, get the mail, stuff like that. She offered to let me stay there without having to pay rent, so the least I could do is be a good roommate." Jirou adds.

"Wow! She sounds like a really cool person." Kaminari says, astonished at the offer that Yaoyorozu gave Jirou.

"Yeah, she is." Jirou says. "I felt bad about not paying rent, so I got a job at a department store. My boss was a hard-ass, so I quit within two weeks. Then, I got another job working at a 7-11, hated that, and I quit. I went through about 4 different jobs in one month. I made almost nothing. At that point, I decided to give up on working for now."

"So that's why you tried to rob me.." Kaminari says, slowly realizing the series of events that led to her trying to rob him.

"W-what?" Jirou asks.

"Well, I asked you earlier why you tried to rob me, and what you just said makes sense. You wanted money to pay your friend back for letting you stay there, right? That was probably your first time trying to rob someone, wasn't it?" Kaminari asks.

Jirou looks at him, unsure of what to say. He wasn't wrong, and she knew it, however it just made her feel terrible. She felt her eyes start to tear up a bit, and she looks down at the floor of the cement bridge, feeling terrible at herself. She starts crying, and Kaminari notices the bright sprinkle of a teardrop fall from her face and onto her lap.

Kaminari leans over, and puts his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyoka, I didn't mean to judge you or anything, I just meant that I understand why you had to do what you had to do.." Kaminari says, tilting his head.

That really set it off. Now, Kyoka started to think about her ex-boyfriend, and how he cheated on her. She started thinking about what pushed her to run away from her home in the first place, what pushed her to rob Kaminari, who is now being an extremely considerate and understanding person despite it all. Her sobs turned into outright crying, and she buried her face into Kaminari's chest. Kaminari pats her on the back as she sobs, and even he feels like crying a little. He knows a lost soul when he sees one, and he knows that the best thing that people need sometimes is just someone to talk to.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Kaminari.." Jirou says, weeps in between her words.

"Jirou..you don't have to apologize..I'm here for you. It's going to be better. Whatever happened to you doesn't matter anymore." Kaminari says.

She calms down a bit, and she sits back up normally. She wipes the tears off of her face, and blinks her eyes a few times.

"Are you alright now?" Kaminari asks.

Jirou nods, then sniffles.

"Okay. We won't talk about that anymore." Kaminari says.

Despite it all, Jirou didn't even realize that Kaminari had his arm around her. When she finally did realize it, she didn't even care. She actually liked how it felt. She felt _loved._

The school of fish below them swim in a particular pattern that resembles a heart, however neither of them notice it.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed by on that bench, and they continued talking about other things, such as what their school was like, what kinds of food they like/don't like, etc. Kaminari notices it's getting relatively late.

"Hey, so how far away is your place?" Kaminari asks.

"About a mile away from here." Jirou replies.

"Alright, I can walk you there if you'd like." Kaminari says.

"You don't have to." Jirou says.

"It's no problem to me! I didn't really have anything else to do today, anyway." Kaminari adds.

"If you want to come along, then sure." Jirou says, standing up. Kaminari does the same, and they walk off the bridge and towards Jirou's apartment. Kaminari looks around at the buildings as they walk through the suburb, and he takes note of them. After about 15 minutes they arrive at the apartment. It appears to be in a relatively quiet and nice neighborhood.

"Alright, well this is my place." Jirou says.

"Okay. Well, it was nice getting to know you." Kaminari says.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it." Jirou adds.

"Do you have some way I can reach you? You know, talk to you or something?" Kaminari asks, taking out his phone.

Jirou doesn't have a cell phone as of the moment, but she does have a laptop.

"I can give you my email, I know it's kind of old-fashioned but it's the best I've got.." Jirou says.

"No, that works!" Kaminari says, handing his phone to Jirou. She writes down her email and saves it, then gives the phone back to him.

Kaminari puts the phone in his pocket and sticks his hand out for a fist bump with Jirou. She accepts it, bumping his fist.

"Goodbye, Jirou!" Kaminari says.

"Bye, Kaminari." she says, turning and walking up the steps into her apartment. Kaminari watches as she does so, waiting for her to walk in and close the door. She does so, and Kaminari turns and walks back the way they came. To be honest, Kaminari was a little lost. He was in a part of town he had never really been in before. After walking down a couple of blocks, he makes a left turn and realizes he's completely lost. He keeps walking until he comes across a roadway underpass, then goes up to a man standing on a street corner and asks him for directions. Admittedly, the guy did look a little shady. He was tall and skinny, and had on a beanie that looked like it hadn't been washed in months. Despite this, Kaminari was not afraid to ask for directions, because Kaminari was not one to judge based on appearance.

"Uh, hey, excuse me man, do you have any idea how to get to Shibuya from here? "Kaminari asks the man politely.

The man turns to face Kaminari and looks down at him.

"Oh, just keep walking down this street and then turn right at the barber shop. You should see a train station on the left hand side." the man replies.

"Alright, thank you!" Kaminari says, walking past him.

Kaminari follows his directions and ends up in a familiar area. From here, Kaminari knows the rest of the way back to his home.

About 20 minutes later, Kaminari turns the corner to his street and walks up to his house. He pulls out his key and lets himself in.

"Hey ma, I'm home!' Kaminari says, taking off his backpack and putting it down in the foyer.

Kaminari's mother walks over to the foyer from the kitchen.

"Where have you been? It's 6 o'clock, I was getting worried!" she says, looking at Kaminari.

"Well, I went to the post office here, but it was closed due to construction or something. So, I took the train to Toshima and went to the post office that was there." Kaminari says.

"Oh. Well, that still shouldn't have taken you so long!" Kaminari's mom says, hugging him.

"Ah ma, it's alright. I just grabbed lunch and was hanging around there for a while." Kaminari says, reassuringly.

"I've heard that Toshima is a bad suburb, you shouldn't have been there for so long..I'm just trying to look after you Kaminari.." she says.

"I know, mom. But I'm alright." Kaminari says.

His mom nods and lets go of Kaminari. She walks back to the kitchen, and Kaminari takes his bag into his room. He sets his bag down near his closet and he lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. On his left, the wall is plastered with several posters from different bands and musical groups. _The Eagles, Foo Fighters, The Rolling Stones,_ they're all up on his wall. He thinks of Jirou, and how full of surprises his day was. He gets an idea.

He gets up from his bed and sits down at his desk. He turns on his small desk lamp, and pulls out a worn notebook from one of his desk drawers. On the front, it says "Kaminari's Journal".

He flips through various entries, some in red ink, others in green ink, and finally gets to a page with an open space. He writes:

"Saturday, September 24th

After finding the local post office to be closed, I decided to take the train to Toshima. All was going normal, until I saw a very distinct looking girl at the train station who admittedly, looked pretty cute to me. I had to go into an alleyway as a detour to some maintenance on a pothole on the sidewalk, and that's when I discovered that the girl who I had seen at the train station had followed me. She tried to rob me and she asked what I had in my backpack. I was honest with her, and told her that it was a gift from my mother to a cousin of mine. After hearing that, she decided not to rob me. I proceeded to tell her that I thought she was beautiful, and she seemed quite surprised by that. I spent the rest of the day with her, and even went to Rin's Ramen with her and paid for her food. Then, we spent some time together talking about ourselves on the bridge over the Toshima expressway. It felt like I was in heaven or something, man. To describe her, I'd have to say that she looks pretty serious and like a bad-girl, but really on the inside, she has a beautiful heart. I guess the best way I can describe her is a lyric from 'One of These Nights':

I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself,

I've been searching for an angel in white

I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both,

And I can feel her, but she's nowhere in sight

I don't know man. I do know, however, that I want to see her again."

Kaminari finishes writing and he puts his notebook aside and yawns. He gets up from his desk and turns the lamp off, then heads over to his bed. He runs his hand over his eyes and lays down on his bed, exhausted from all the walking earlier in the day. Thinking of Jirou, he doses off into a slumber.

The next morning, Kaminari wakes up and sits up in his bed. He looks at the clock on his nightstand, and sees it's 9 o'clock in the morning.

He pulls out his laptop from in between the bed frame and the mattress and powers it on. The laptop appears to be a Sony VAIO laptop with a few punk stickers on it. Kaminari heads on over to Gmail and composes a new email. He types in Jirou's email from his phone and messages her.

Kaminari: "Hi! It's me, Kaminari. How are you?"

He sends the message.

At Jirou's apartment, she sits at the kitchen counter with her laptop in front of her while Yaoyorozu cooks breakfast for the both of them.

"You sure you don't want any help, Momo?" Jirou asks, glancing up at her from the counter. Yaoyorozu, who has an apron on, looks back at Jirou.

"No, this is fine. I can better myself as a chef this way, since you can critique me on how the food is." Yaoyorozu says.

"Whatever you say," Jirou says, looking back at her laptop screen. She notices she has a new email, and clicks on it. She smiles as soon as she sees it's from Kaminari. She clicks on reply.

Jirou: "Hey. I'm doing good, what about you?"

Kaminari receives her message.

Kaminari: "I'm good too! What are you doing?"

Jirou: "Reading some stuff online and watching Yaoyorozu cook breakfast. How about you?"

Kaminari: "I just woke up, I accidentally dozed off a bit after I got home."

Jirou: "Oh, wow."

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu finishes up cooking breakfast for the two of them, which was Crêpe du Chocolat avec Banane, which is a chocolate crepe with banana. She serves it to Jirou on a plate with some milk, and the presentation is stunning. The smell of the freshly melted chocolate filled the kitchen and apartment with pure aromatic bliss.

"Wow, Yaoyorozu..it looks and smells amazing!" Jirou says, astounded at how good it smells and is presented on the plate.

"Thanks, but dig in! Let me know what you think." Yaoyorozu says.

Jirou nods her head, and picks up her fork with her hand and cuts out a small piece of crepe with everything on it. She bites into it.

Admittedly, the crepe had a bit too much chocolate, however Jirou didn't mind at all. She closed her eyes and chewed in peace, then opened her eyes to look at Yaoyorozu.

"Yaoyorozu, you really have a talent for this. This crepe is super good, and I mean that." Jirou says.

Yaoyorozu smiles widely.

"Aw, thank you Jirou!" Yaoyorozu says, hugging Jirou. The way that Jirou was sitting on the chair, her face was pretty much stuffed into Yaoyorozu's boobs when she hugged her. Her chest smelled quite good, a mixture of her natural scent and whatever shampoo Momo had used earlier in the morning.

"No problem," Jirou says, muffled by Yaoyorozu's body.

Yaoyorozu stops hugging Jirou and takes a seat across from her on the table, and she digs into her crepes.

Jirou had been strongly questioning her sexuality ever since she had arrived in Tokyo. Before, she only thought about it as a 'what-if' scenario like many other girls, but living with Momo has made her think more about it. After all, she found Yaoyorozu to be extremely caring, talented, beautiful, and overall an amazing person. And living with Momo, and only her, has made Jirou seriously question how she feels about being a lesbian, or even bisexual. It really started one day when Jirou had accidentally walked in on Yaoyorozu in nothing but her underwear. Before, Jirou thought that she was strictly straight, but after that, she doesn't believe that to be true. Furthermore, her encounter with Kaminari has made her even more unsure of what she is.

Despite this, she decides to put all of those worrying thoughts aside, and focus on the delicious crepes in front of her on the plate. She picks up the fork and eats another piece of delicious crepe, and decides not to worry so damn much.


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing her chocolate crepes that Momo had prepared for her, Jirou takes her laptop over to the living room and sets it down on a small table in front of the couch. She checks to see if Kaminari had sent another email since she had breakfast. Sure enough, he did, and it reads:

Kaminari: "Hey, I know we just hung out yesterday and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to.. maybe do something again today? Truth is, that's all I've been thinking about since we said goodbye to each other, was thinking about when I can see you again."

Jirou covers her mouth. She blushes profusely, and looks out of the window from their apartment. Jirou and Momo live on the 5th floor of the apartment building, so the view from their window is of the beautiful Tokyo skyline in the distance.

Momo, who is now also in the living room, getting her bag ready, notices Jirou's expression on her face and asks her about it.

"Everything alright, Kyoka?" Momo asks.

"Oh, oh yeah. It's all good!" Jirou says, smiling. She starts typing up her response to Kaminari. Momo, who is unsure who it is that Jirou is writing to, smiles and continues tending to her bag. Momo attends the Taihatsu School of Cuisine, which is one of the most esteemed and acclaimed culinary schools in all of Japan. Her dream, ever since she was a little girl, was to become a world-renowned chef and eventually have her own restaurant, or even more.

Jirou's reply to Kaminari read as follows:

Jirou: "Sure, I think I can hang out. What did you have in mind?"

Kaminari: "Well, we could go to the movies and go see something?"

Jirou: "That'd be great! What time?"

Kaminari: "Well, would 1:30 be good for you?"

Jirou looks at the clock, which reads 10:30.

Jirou: Yeah, that works. Where do you want to meet up?

Kaminari: I can swing by your apartment and we can go from there.

Jirou: "Okay. See you then!"

Kaminari: "Bye!"

Kaminari fist bumps himself. He closes his laptop and puts it away, then heads out to the bathroom and takes a shower.

Jirou closes the laptop, and she stares out the open window, smiling.

"You look exceptionally happy. Any reason in particular?" Momo asks politely.

Jirou looks over to Momo.

"I'm going on a date." Jirou replies.

Momo's jaw drops, her mouth then turning into a smile. She runs over to Jirou and hugs her, and Kyoka smiles too.

"A date? That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you! Who is he? What's he like?" Momo asks, eager to know more about the guy who is dating her close friend.

Jirou: "His name's Kaminari, Denki Kaminari. He's.. super nice, one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Even Momo's face starts to turn red. From what Jirou had told her about her past relationship, Momo had figured that Kyoka wasn't looking to get into a relationship for a while. Upon hearing this however, Momo felt extremely happy for Kyoka, and is glad she found someone better than her previous boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Kaminari has since finished his shower and has dried most of his body and his hair. After shaving, he wraps his towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom. On the way to his bedroom, he is stopped by his mom. Her arms are crossed, and she looks like she's about to grill Kaminari.

"A shower? Are you heading out today?" Kaminari's mom asks.

"Yes, I am actually." Kaminari replies, cool as a cucumber.

"With who? Your friend?" she asks.

"Nope, I'm going on a date, at the movies." Kaminari says, smiling.

Kaminari's mom is taken aback. She was not expecting him to reply with that, and her attitude made a 180 degree turn. She smiles.

"A.. a date? You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?!" she says, smiling and hugging her son.

"Ah, ma.." Kaminari says, a little embarrassed.

"What's she like?" Kaminari's mom asks.

"She's very beautiful, for one..and she has an even more beautiful heart..I'll tell you more later when I get back, okay?" Kaminari says.

"Okay, okay." She says, moving out of his way. She smiles, and goes over to her room. Kaminari goes into his room and looks for something that would look nice. He checks what the weather will be like for the day, which appears to be a high of 16 C (61 F), relatively cool. He decides to wear a Rolling Stones T-Shirt with a green overcoat on top with black jeans. He sprays on just a small amount of cologne and preps himself some more in the bathroom mirror.

Kaminari grabs his phone and wallet, then takes his lanyard with house keys and heads for the door.

"Bye Ma, I'll see you soon!" Kaminari says as he is about to open the door. Kaminari's mom quickly runs over to the foyer and stops him.

"Wait! I forgot to give you something!" she says, reaching for her purse and pulling out some money. She gives it to him, and he smiles.

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it." Kaminari says.

"It's no problem, son. Please, take care." she says, kissing him on the top of his head.

Kaminari says goodbye, and he leaves the house. She walks over to the kitchen window and watches as her little boy runs off, eager to go on his date. She walks back towards the room, but notices that Kaminari left his bedroom door open. She peeks inside, and looks around for any signs that could reveal more about this girl that Kaminari described. She finds a notebook that Kaminari had left on his desk the night before, and opens it and reads through his journal.

"Thursday, April 6

Today, I found out the hard way that potato chips and cereal are _**NOT **_a good combination! I did the thing, you know, where I poured the milk into the bowl only to realize that there was little to no cereal left in the box. So, instead of wasting the milk like a scoundrel, I looked for anything else in the pantry that could replace the cereal. Macaroni, nope. Bread crumbs? Nope. I found some Lay's Potato Chips and just put a few of them into the milk. I figured it'd be a great combination, you know? The sweetness of the milk with the saltiness of the Classic Lay's chips, it would work out, right? However, as soon as I lifted the spoon with milk and soggy bits of potato to my mouth, the smell was awful. I figured, if it smells bad, it probably won't taste bad too, so I put the spoon in my mouth anyway and let the milk drizzle onto my tongue. It tasted absolutely atrocious, and I spit out onto the bowl and threw it away. Long story short, do not mix the two. It didn't work out like the whole chicken nuggets dipped-in-coffee thing."

"What the hell, Kaminari.." Kaminari's mom says, reading the entry.

She flips to the latest page, the one he wrote about Jirou, and reads through it, her hand covering her mouth when she gets about halfway down the entry.

"She..she tried to _rob_ him?" she says to herself, horrified. She puts his notebook down and picks up her phone. She dials the police, and waits for a response.

Meanwhile at Jirou's apartment, Momo is about to leave for school.

"Alright Kyoka, I think I'm going to head out now. I hope you enjoy yourself and please have a day full of fun!" Momo says, happily.

"Thanks Momo! You take care, too!" Jirou yells from the bathroom.

Momo walks out of the apartment and heads off to school. Jirou, who is just putting on some minor makeup, thinks about the time she'll spend with Kaminari. She thinks back to the stereotype of the boyfriend putting his arm around the girl and hugging her during a scary movie, or even of them kissing. Her heart starts beating, just merely thinking of the events ahead. Whatever happens, it'll definitely be a surprise.

Kaminari left early to get a head-start, given the distance between his house and Jirou's apartment. He makes it to the base of the apartment and buzzes the apartment, at precisely 1:27. She comes down about a minute later and opens the door, pleased to see him.

"Hey!" Kaminari says, hugging her.

"Hi Kaminari," she says, smiling and hugging him back. "You look good."

"Thanks, you look good as well!" Kaminari says, looking at her from head to toe. She wore a dark red sweater of a soft cotton and black ripped jeans.

He takes her by the hand, and they walk off the stoop and onto the sidewalk, heading to the nearest movie theater. She watches as his green overcoat, which partially covers his thighs, sways in the wind.

"So, how did your morning go?" Kaminari asks her.

"Oh, it was pretty good. My friend, Momo, she cooked me these chocolate crepes, and they were pretty damn delicious." Jirou replies.

"Chocolate crepes? Damn, I need to add that to my list of foods to mix," Kaminari says. "Does your friend like to cook?"

"Yeah, she's actually studying to be a chef. She goes to Taihatsu." Jirou replies.

"No way! That's so cool!" Kaminari says.

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool gal." Jirou replies. About a block down the road, Kaminari presses a button on a street corner, and they wait to cross the street. Just then, as they were in the middle of talking, Kaminari feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around, and sees two Tokyo Police Officers standing behind him. Likewise, Jirou turns around to see the police officers as well.

"Young man, are you Denki Kaminari?" one of the officers asks.

"Y-yeah? Why?" Kaminari replies nervously.

The two officers look at each other, then the one who asked the question steps forward and pulls Kaminari back towards him.

"I'm going to need you to step back for a second, son." the officer asks. Kaminari freaks out, unsure of what the hell is going on.

"H-hey! What are you doing? I didn't do anything!?" Kaminari yells. Expecting to feel the officer handcuff him, Kaminari notices instead that the other police officer steps forward and grabs both of Jirou's hands and puts them behind her back, handcuffing her instead. Her mouth is open, completely shocked by this.

"Young ma'am, you're under arrest for attempted robbery." the police officer says, turning her around. Kaminari, shocked as well, looks up at the police officers then at Jirou. Jirou's face slowly turns from confusion, into utter rage and betrayal.

"You..you turned me in? You set me up? This whole thing, you were just trying to fuck with me?!" Jirou yells, trying to walk towards Kaminari, but the police officer pulls her back. Kaminari sees tears fall down from her eyes, smearing her eyeliner.

"K-Kyoka! No! I didn't! I would never! T-this wasn't me! You've gotta believe me!" Kaminari yells back, trying to prove to her that this wasn't his doing. The second police officer walks her into the police cruiser and puts her in the back seat, closing the door.

Kaminari himself is crying too, seeing Jirou be arrested and taken away from him. Who could've done this?

"Are you alright, son?" The police officer asks, stepping towards Kaminari. Kaminari doesn't respond.

"Yeah..you're lucky that your mom called this in. I know it can be tough to act in situations like this, sort of like that stockholm syndrome? Anyway, you won't have to worry about her anymore." the police officer adds.

"E-excuse me..did you say.. My mom called this in?" Kaminari asks, looking up at the police officer.

"Yes, sir," the police officer replies. "Anyway, we'll be on our way. You take care, now." the police officer says, stepping into the police cruiser with his partner, and driving away with Jirou.

Kaminari stands there, alone, watching as the police cruiser drives away. He stands there for a few minutes, sobbing to himself, realizing that his mom was snooping around in his room and discovered his journal entry about Kyoka. His sadness turns into rage, and he turns around and walks back to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaminari walked through the streets of Tokyo, thinking of what to say to his mother. The day is cloudy and rather gloomy, and it's around 2 in the afternoon. Kaminari reaches his house and unlocks the door, then slams the door open and walks in. Kaminari's mom sits at the kitchen table, and she gets up rapidly as soon as she hears the loud sound of the door being slammed open.

"K-Kaminari?" his mom says.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaminari shouts.

"W-what do you mean-" his mom asks, before being interrupted by Kaminari.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about! You were looking through my journal, and you decided that you had to be this overprotective hardass of a parent and call the cops on her?" Kaminari says.

"Kaminari, listen to me. You're not thinking straight." Kaminari's mom replies, trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck do you know, mom?" Kaminari shouts.

"She tried to rob you!" she replies.

"She changed her mind! She didn't want to do it! The point was that she didn't rob me in the end! She's a good person! We were good! Now, she thinks that I set her up and sent her to jail!" Kaminari shouts.

"It's better this way, Kaminari. She was not someone that you should've been hanging around with!" Kaminari's mom replies, growing more agitated.

"You know, what the hell's the matter with you, mom? Huh? Huh! Seriously, after all the shit that happened with Dad, now you're just gonna turn around and pull this crap on me?"

Kaminari's mom snaps at the remark about his father. In a fit of rage, she slaps Kaminari across the side of the face.

"Don't you dare talk about your father!" Kaminari's mom says, crying. Kaminari puts his hand over his cheek and rubs it, shocked that his mother had hit him. Kaminari shakes his head and walks out of the door, leaving the house. Kaminari's mom sits back down at the kitchen table and cries, regretting what she had just done.

Kaminari, partially crying from the fact that his mother had hit him, wandered the streets of Tokyo, unsure of what to do now. Kyoka was held up at the police station, but he had no money to bail her out. He needed money, and he needed it fast.

Kaminari walks over to the train station and buys a ticket to Toshima. He boards the train and sits down in the same seat he took the day before. He looks out of the window at the cloudy Tokyo skyline and starts to cry, thinking of all the crap that had just unfolded in the last hour. He covers his eyes with his hands and weeped to himself, ashamed.

When he arrives in Toshima, he walked to Jirou's apartment and buzzed it. He was hoping that her roommate, Yaoyorozou would be there to help him out. Sure enough, she comes downstairs. She had just gotten back from culinary school a few minutes earlier.

"Oh, hi! Can I help you..?" Momo asks, seeing Kaminari.

"Hi, I'm Kaminari, and I kind of need your help.." Kaminari says.

Momo, upon realizing that this is the guy that Jirou was talking about, comes out and speaks with him. He catches her up on the situation that had just unfolded.

"Oh my god.." Momo says.

"Yeah, listen, I have a bit of money, but I don't know if it'll be enough to bail her out. Do you think you could maybe pitch in a little?" Kaminari asks her, desperately.

"Oh, yes definitely. We should go to the police station right away." Momo says. With that, the two run towards the police station.

When getting there, the police officer from earlier recognizes Kaminari.

"Young man, what is it that you're doing here?" he asks.

"How much is the bail set for her?" Kaminari asks.

"Are you serious?" the police officer asks, disappointed in Kaminari.

"Yes, I'm serious. How much?"

"For attempted robbery, 100,000 yen."

100,000 yen is approximately $950.00. Kaminari had $800 on him, and Yaoyorozu pitched in the remaining $150.

The police officer walks to the back of the station to where the cells are. In a small cell sat Jirou for the time being.

"Alright kid, you've been bailed out." the officer says, unlocking the door.

"By who? My parents?" Jirou asks.

"Nope. Same kid you tried to rob, and some other girl's with him too." the officer says. He lets Jirou out of the cell and escorts her to the front, where Kaminari and Yaoyorozu wait.

"Jirou!" Yaoyorozu says, running over to Jirou and hugging her. "Are you fine, are you alright?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"I'm fine, Momo, thank you." Jirou replies.

Kaminari stands in front of her, his left hand covering his right wrist. Jirou looks at Kaminari in the eyes, still upset at him. Kaminari can tell that she's still very much upset. The three of them step outside of the police station.

"Why'd you help bail me out, huh? Did you feel guilty about turning me in?" Jirou asks, looking at Kaminari.

"No no no, Jirou! It wasn't his fault!" Yaoyorozu says, looking at Jirou.

"Is that what he told you? How do you know he's not lying?" Jirou asks.

"I'm not..lying.." Kaminari says, his voice breaking. The two of them look over at Kaminari, whose head is down facing the ground. His teeth are chattering, and they can see several teardrops fall from his eyes and splotch on the floor.

"I wrote about you..in my journal. I wrote about _everything _that happened. No one was supposed to see that but me. But when my snoop of a mom found out that I was going on a date, she probably looked through my journal and found what I wrote about you. Knowing her, this was her response." Kaminari says, his voice tearing from the crying in between some of his words. Kaminari sits down at the sidewalk and puts his hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoka..this wasn't supposed to happen.." Kaminari says.

He starts to sob to himself uncontrollably, and Yaoyorozu kneels beside him and comforts him. Jirou stands there, her mouth open, realizing that he's telling the truth about what happened. She looks back at the police station, then down at the crying Kaminari. She goes up to Momo, and puts a hand on her back, as if to say 'I can take it from here'. She kneels down in front of Kaminari, and hugs him. He embraces her and starts to sob even more, his throat in pain from the sadness.

"Kaminari, it's alright..I forgive you.." Jirou says, comforting him.

"And then..after they took you away..I.." Kaminari says, unable to continue the sentence because his weeps had interrupted his words.

Jirou pats his back and runs her hand through his hair.

"Just let it all out, man." Jirou says.

"I yelled at my mom..I said some things I shouldn't have said..and she hit me..she's never done that.." Kaminari says, after wiping off some of the tears. "I don't think I can go home..not now man.."

Jirou looks up at Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu nods her head.

"You can stay with us for the time being, Kaminari. Things will settle out between you and your mom, just give it some time." Jirou says.

"No..I can't take you up on that offer. Listen guys, I appreciate the gesture, but I'd be asking too much of you if you let me stay with you," Kaminari says. "Besides, you guys barely know me. We just met."

Yaoyorozu leans down. "We may have just met, but from what I've seen, you're a person with a heart who needs help."

Jirou nods. "Besides, you helped me when I needed it. The least I can do is return the favor," Jirou says, smiling. Kaminari looks up at her, and sees her smile. With that, the sky behind her started to clear, and a very small piece of blue sky showed through the gray clouds above.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: Hey all! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I've taken some time off writing to focus on school and other things. I will admit that I also had some writer's block when it came to my other story, _My Hero Academia: Voyage Through Time_. That story has since been completed, so I'll try to update this story whenever I can.

Anyway, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, let me know in the reviews what you think!)

Kaminari, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu all walk up the steps to the front door of the apartment. Yaoyorozu holds the door open for the other two and smiles as they walk in. She closes the door behind them and follows them. They take the elevator up to their floor, and walk into their apartment.

Kaminari is quite impressed by the size of the apartment. It's also very nicely furnished for what it is, he takes note of the T.V. and couches in the living room, the granite countertops, and the overall style of the apartment. It feels like quite a comfortable place.

"Damn..you guys must be rich.." Kaminari says.

"Well, one of us is.." Jirou says, looking at Momo and smiling.

"I wouldn't say my family is rich. We're _wealthy_," Momo says, in the most unintentional posh tone imaginable.

"Yeah, that," Jirou says. "Hey, how come you're back so early from culinary school?"

"Oh, class was cancelled. The professor had a cold." Yaoyorozu replies, somewhat sad she couldn't attend.

Kaminari awkwardly sits in the foyer of the apartment while the two girls sit on the couch. He doesn't want to make himself at home too much. He sort of stands there, interlocking his fingers together as Jirou and Yaoyorozu talk. Jirou takes note of him, and speaks up.

"Hey, relax! Come, sit down!" Jirou says, patting the empty space on the couch next to her.

At first a little hesitant, Kaminari walks over to the couch and sits next to her. He catches a whiff of her fragrance, which smells like vanilla or something. He looks to his right and out of the window at an airliner slowly descending on its approach to the nearby airport.

"So, Kaminari, tell us a bit more about yourself!" Yaoyorozu asks.

Kaminari snaps out of his gaze and looks over to them both.

"A bit about myself?" Kaminari asks, rubbing the back of his head to try to think of something. "Well, my birthday is in June, I like hamburgers, and I _don't_ like black licorice." he responds, counting out those three things with his fingers.

"Wow, that's pretty specific." Jirou adds.

"Yeah, what about you, Yaoyorozu?" Kaminari asks.

"Well, as you know I'm currently studying to become a chef.." she replies, taking a moment to think about something else.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, if it's alright, what motivated you to go to culinary school? I don't think I know many people that go that route." Kaminari asks.

"Oh, it's no problem. The main thing that really made me want to pursue cuisine was my parents. They're both world-renowned chefs." Yaoyorozu responds.

"Wow! You're like, totally cool bro!" Kaminari says, his broness showing.

Jirou giggles at the random outburst of 'totally cool bro' from Kaminari.

* * *

After Kaminari had ran out from his mother's house, she phoned the police to report that her son had run away. The police officer told her that they saw Kaminari at the station, and that he and someone else had bailed Jirou out of jail. His mom argues and swears with the police officer over the phone, berating them for letting him bail her out. The police officers, fed up with Kaminari's mom bickering, tell her to stay calm and to just wait for him to come back. They then hang up the phone.

She goes back into Kaminari's room, feeling a myriad of emotions, disappointment, guilt, and anxiety for slapping her child. She sits down at his desk and decides to read more of his journal, because at this point she figures it's better than to be left alone with her thoughts. She opens his journal and lands on a page near the front.

December 7, 2012

Dear journal,

Today, we toke a test in class and are teacher gave us bubble gum because he said that it would help us remember the material we learned earlier in the class. We also swiched seats in class and i sit rite in front of the girl that i like! In the morning when the sun comes up her head blocks the sun from my purspectiv and she looks like an angel.

December 10, 2012

Man, im an idiot. So you know how i talked about that one girl that i had a crush on? Well...i desided today that i was finally going to make my move. My plan was perfect. I would wait until the end of class and then wait for her to drop her phone, then ill pick her phone up and give it to her and ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. There was one small problem with my plan, and that was that i needed her to drop her phone. So i waited until class was over and waited for her to come outside of the classroom and i slapped the phone out of her hand and it fell to the ground really hard and it cracked the screen. She started crying and yelling at me and i paniced and asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend but she kept crying and so i ran away and went home. My day was bad.

"This must've been when Kaminari was still in elementary school.." Kaminari's mom says. She flips forward a few pages and starts reading again.

November 17, 2014

So..I got detention. For what, you may ask? Because I was riding my skateboard in the halls! Like, what the hell? I've done that before so many times, so why am I suddenly getting in trouble? It's not like I'm riding it all crazy, I'm just doing kickflips and stuff, basic stuff! Anyway, I lied and told my mom I was staying afterschool for some art class, here's to hoping she doesn't find out!

Kaminari's mom shakes her head and flips forward some more pages.

March 31, 2017

Today I went to the drug store to get a Whatchamacallit bar. As I was walking out of the store, I heard a loud thud on the store window, and it kind of scared me to be quite honest. When I walked out, I checked out what it was, and I saw the imprint of a bird on the window. I looked down, and sure enough there was the bird. Poor guy must have been coming in super fast and didn't even see the window. Some kid was with his mom and he happened to see it, and he pointed at it.

"Ma! Ma! Look! The birdie's bleeding!" the kid said, about to step closer to it. The mom saw the bird on the floor, blood coming out of its beak. She pulled the kid back and started yelling.

"Oh my god, no, no, get away from it. Come on, let's go." she said, tugging him away. The kid kept looking back at the bird as they walked off. I went over to the bird, looking at the blood dripping down from its beak and onto the cement. And I did the same, I walked off. I hate myself.

Kaminari's mom closes the notebook and puts it away, feeling like she hasn't been paying enough attention to her son in recent years. She starts to cry, and hits herself for being a bad mother.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day at Yaoyorozu's apartment was spent getting Kaminari settled in. Yaoyorozu gave Kaminari a quick tour of the apartment, which was really just her showing him where the bathroom was.

As Kaminari sat on the toilet, he realized that he didn't take his phone with him into the bathroom, so he just started looking around at the decor within the room. As he did so, he started to wonder what he'd do about the situation with his mother.

"Man..what do I do? I mean..I'm not mad at her anymore, but the more I think about her hitting me.. The more uncertain I get. But at the same time, I said some pretty messed up stuff to her to begin with, so could it be that I deserved it? What if she doesn't even want to see anymore? What if she doesn't want me to come back? Would it just be a waste of time to go back?" he thinks to himself.

After washing his hands, he walks out of the bathroom and sees Jirou on the couch, but no Momo.

"Hey, where's Yaoyorozu?" he asks.

"She went down to the store to grab a few things for dinner." Jirou replies.

"Oh, wow. So like, it's just you and I?" Kaminari asks, which was just him thinking out loud.

Jirou raises an eyebrow and turns to look at him from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah we are." she replies.

An awkward silence ensues between the two, as they look at each other for several seconds.

* * *

At the store, Yaoyorozu looks at the produce section, trying to decide what she'll cook for dinner.

"I don't really know what Kaminari likes, so I don't want to end up cooking he won't enjoy.." she thought to herself.

She comes across the Roma tomatoes and gets an idea.

"A traditional spaghetti and meatball dinner, that would be nice." she thinks to herself. She gets a few tomatoes, some ground beef, pasta, spices, and is at the checkout within minutes.

While waiting in line, she thought to herself about living with Kaminari. She thinks it's neat that they'll have a guest living with them for a while. She thinks it's great that Kyoka cares for Kaminari and vice versa, and she wishes to have someone like that as well. She gets distracted with her thoughts and starts to daydream, later realizing it's her turn to pay and snaps out of it.

After leaving the store and getting back to the apartment building, she walks up the steps to the room and reaches for her keys to unlock the door.

"Ah! Ahh! Why would you go in there?" She hears Kaminari yell out.

"Relax, it's only for a minute." she hears Jirou reply.

As she walks into the apartment, she sees Kaminari and Jirou on the couch watching a horror movie on the couch, the protagonist of the film wandering into a room. Momo's thankful that she didn't walk into something more...naughty.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Yaoyorozu says.

"Hey!" Kaminari and Jirou reply.

"Whatcha guys watching?" Momo asks.

"House of the Haunted Hallows 3!" Kaminari responds.

"Oh, fun!" Momo responds, walking over to the kitchen and setting down the bag of food items on the counter. She takes the items out of the bag and starts to prepare them for cooking. She goes to the sink and begins washing her hands. The sound of the sink catches Jirou's attention.

"Hey, what are you planning on cooking up, Momo?" she asks.

"Oh, I decided on Spaghetti. You guys alright with that?" Momo replies.

"Spaghetti? Bro, I love spaghetti!" Kaminari replies, his attention diverted to Momo.

"Yeah, that's cool with me." Jirou says.

"Excellent!" Momo responds, drying her hands with a towel.

Some time passed, and Yaoyorozu finished cooking the spaghetti and meatballs. She served it in square plates and put it on the dining table.

"It's ready, guys!" Yaoyorozu called out to Kaminari and Jirou. The two of them went to the sink to wash their hands, and they came to the dining room shortly after and sat down.

"My god, it smells so good." Kaminari said as the vapor from the spaghetti filled the room with an Italian cuisine aroma.

"Yeah, it smells really good Yaoyorozu." Jirou added.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells," Yaoyorozu added. "Dig in!"

Kaminari grabbed his fork, which was wrapped with a napkin like they do in some restaurants. He put the napkin aside and held the fork in his hand twirled a good size of spaghetti around the fork, then lifted it up to his mouth and ate it.

"Hah, hah, hot!" Kaminari said, blowing air rapidly out of his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention that it's hot!" Yaoyorozu said, worried for Kaminari's taste buds.

"No, it's fine, I should've just blown on it," Kaminari said, chewing the spaghetti and eating it. "Wow, anyway, it's really good Yaoyorozu!"

Kyoka learned from Kaminari's mistake and blew on it before she ate it, and she agreed with him.

Yaoyorozu smiled as she saw the facial expressions of the two light up after tasting the meal.

After they had finished eating, Kaminari offered to clean up.

"It's the least I can do, just let me wash the dishes at least." Kaminari said.

"Oh alright, thank you very much Kaminari." Yaoyorozu said.

Kaminari grabbed all of the plates, glasses, and silverware, and carried them over to the sink and began to wash them with warm water. Yaoyorozu leaned back in her chair, somewhat exhausted from walking to and from the culinary school, as well as the store.

"Tired?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Yaoyorozu responded. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"That'd be good. You should relax." Jirou added.

Yaoyorozu nodded and stood up, then pushed her chair in. She walked over to Kaminari, who had rolled his sleeves up and was washing the forks.

"Thanks again for helping clean up." Yaoyorozu said.

"Oh, it's no problem! Thanks again for letting me stay here.." Kaminari responded.

Yaoyorozu walked over to her room and got ready to shower. Kaminari finished washing the dishes and walked over to Kyoka, who was browsing the internet on her laptop at the dining room table. She was looking at car rentals, but Kaminari couldn't see what was on her screen.

"So, you want to watch some more movies?" Kaminari asked, drying his hands with a towel.

"Sure," Kyoka responded, closing her laptop and getting up. They walked over to the couch and continued watching horror movies. Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu decided that a bath was more appropriate for how she was feeling, and indeed it helped. She relaxed and let the warm water cover her body, her sore feet feeling relief after so much walking. She also began thinking about Kaminari again.

"He seems like such a sweet guy..And he's pretty handsome..wait..what am I even saying? I can't say stuff like that! Kyoka and him are a thing!" she thought to herself. After a few more minutes, she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in her towel, and started to dry herself off.

Quite some time had passed since Kaminari first arrived at the apartment in the afternoon, so it was now around 8 o'clock. Kyoka shivered to herself, and Kaminari noticed.

"You cold too?" Kaminari asked, also shivering.

"A little, yeah." Kyoka responded.

"I can grab you a blanket if you'd like." Kaminari said, standing up.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Kyoka said.

"Nah, it's cool. I was going to ask for one for myself anyway. Where are they?" Kaminari replied.

"They're down the hall and to the right, should be a door to the closet." Kyoka responded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kaminari said, walking over to the hall and turning right. He noticed there were two doors to the right, and they both looked the same.

"Crap..which one is it?" Kaminari asked himself. He looked at the door in front of him and decided it was probably his best bet. He opened the door and was about to walk inside, until he saw who was inside.

Just as Kaminari opened the door, Yaoyorozu had stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She was taking off her towel to put on her pajamas, when she saw Kaminari at the doorway. Kaminari's eyes widened, and his whole face instantly turned red. Yaoyorozu, both startled and embarrassed, quickly covered herself up and gasped.

"Ah! Kaminari.." Yaoyorozu said. Likewise, her face also turned red, and she stood there looking at him.

"Oh..hey..I'm sorry, I was looking for the closet.." Kaminari said, giggling and closing the door. He leaned up against the back of the door and put a hand over his forehead, shaking his head.

"Why didn't I just knock.." Kaminari said to himself. He opened the closet door and quickly grabbed a blanket and walked back over to Jirou.

"Hey, I got this blanket." Kaminari said, somewhat nervously. He sat back down on the couch and tried to play it cool.

"You didn't get one for yourself?" Kyoka asked.

"Oh, uh, I only saw one in the closet..but we could share it!" Kaminari said.

"Good point, Kyoka said. She scooted over to him on the couch and extended the blanket out, covering both of them. Kyoka leaned up beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled at this, and put his hand over her shoulder.

Yaoyorozu put her pajamas on and looked out of her window at the city lights. She was still blushing from Kaminari walking in on her half-dressed, and didn't know if it was a good idea to go out of her room just yet. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of what to do now. She decided to go on her phone and watch something to distract her mind.

About a half an hour later, Yaoyorozu decided to step out of her room and peek over at the living room. The T.V. was still on, but she didn't hear Kyoka or Kaminari speaking. Slowly, she walked out and went over to the couch, and saw that they had both fallen asleep. She looked at how Kaminari had her arm around Jirou, holding her close to him and protecting her. And in that moment, Yaoyorozu felt something. She wanted to be Jirou.

Yaoyorozu went back to her room and closed the door, and fell asleep in her bed, unsure of how she felt about all of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaminari had awakened in the middle of the night, and looked around him. He felt something on his left arm, and looked down to see Jirou asleep, cuddled up against him. He smiled and admired her, loving how peaceful she looked asleep. He stood up slowly from the couch and turned the T.V. off, then moved her down so she was leaning on her side. He placed the blanket over her and tucked her in nicely, adjusting the couch pillow against her head comfortably.

"Goodnight, Kyoka.." he said to her, quietly. Kaminari went over to the closet, picking the correct door this time, and pulled out a blanket for himself. He went over to an empty spot on the living room floor, and extended the fairly large blanket out. It was large enough for him to fold it over him, so he was both covered by the blanket and not directly on top of the carpet. He got comfortable and managed to fall asleep fairly quickly.

The next morning, Jirou woke up and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, and realized that she fell asleep on the couch with Kaminari. She looked around for him, but didn't see him.

"Kaminari?" she called out, but no response. She got up and looked around for him, but he was nowhere in the apartment.

"No..don't tell me that he went home already.." she thought to herself, afraid of that possibility. Just then, she heard the sound of someone unlocking the front door. She walked over to the door and saw Kaminari walk in, sweating.

"Hey there, sleepy-head!" Kaminari said as he walked in. Kyoka was relieved that he was still here.

"Hey Denki..where were you?" she asked.

"Oh, I woke up a little early and decided to go for a run. Momo gave me a spare key so I could get back in. Did you know there's like 8 Starbucks' on this street?" Kaminari said.

"No, I didn't.." Jirou said, smiling at the fact that Kaminari was back.

"Hey, listen..I did some thinking on the run and I came to a decision." Kaminari said.

"About what?" Kyoka asked.

"About the situation with my mom. I decided to forgive her, and I'm going to try to talk to her today." he said.

"Wait..really? Kyoka asked.

"Yeah. I had a lot of time to think, and it's not like me to not forgive. I did say some pretty mean things to her, and she probably had some anger built up. Of course, if she ever does something like that again, I don't know if I can be too forgiving, "Kaminari replied. "But, it's definitely worth a shot to at least try to talk to her."

Kyoka was amazed. Had it been her who was hit by her parents, she would have not even dared to speak to them again. She thought about the current situation that she had with her parents, and how her problems were nothing compared to Kaminari's problems. If Kaminari can be that forgiving of his mother, then likewise Kyoka can.

"Thats..that's great, Kaminari!" she said, genuinely happy for him.

"Thanks Kyoka, for everything. You've been such an amazing and loving person for all that you've done for me," he said. "I would hug you, but I am pretty sweaty from the run."

Kyoka shook her head and went ahead and hugged him anyway.

"That doesn't matter to me, Kaminari.." she said, embracing him. Kaminari was surprised, and he put his arms on her back and hugged her tightly. It was then that Yaoyorozu had came out from her room and saw the two of them hugging in the foyer. Kaminari's eyes made contact with Momo's, then instantly switched to something else.

"Hey guys..everything good?" Momo asked.

Jirou and Kaminari stopped hugging, and Jirou turned around.

"Oh, hey Momo," Jirou said. "Kaminari said that he's going to try to speak to his mom again, isn't that awesome?"

"Wow, that's wonderful! When are you planning on going?" Momo asked, trying to forget what happened between her and Kaminari the night before.

"Oh, uh, I was hoping on going soon, actually."

"Well, I hope it goes well with you and your mother." Yaoyorozu says, walking over to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Momo!" Kaminari says, watching her walk away.

"Well, you should probably head over there soon.." Jirou said to Kaminari, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I will. Here, you can have this back." Kaminari said, handing the spare key over to Jirou.

Jirou embraces him again, and holds him tightly.

"Please, let me know when you get home. If for whatever reason..it doesn't go well with your mom..you're more than welcome here." Jirou says.

Kaminari smiles, and pats her back.

"Thank you, Kyoka." he replies, stepping out of the door and leaving.

Kyoka watches as he walks down the stairs and leaves the building. Kaminari had spent all of the money that he had on him to bail Kyoka out of jail, so he figured that walking back home was his best option.

After walking for about half an hour, he made it to his house. He was a bit nervous and a bit anxious, but he walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

His mother looked out the window and saw Kaminari standing there. Quickly, she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Kaminari.." she said.

"Hi mom.." he replied.

She pulled him into the house and hugged him, and started to cry.

"Kaminari..I'm so sorry for what I did..I promise to never lay a hand on you like that again.." she said, among other things, sobbing.

"Alright, well can you loosen your grip a little? It hurts almost as much as the slap.." he says, jokingly. She lets go of him, and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry too, mom. I shouldn't have said what I said." Kaminari says.

"No, Kaminari don't be sorry. No matter what you said, it was unacceptable for me to hit you, and that's that," she replied, sincerely. "Are you alright? Where did you stay the night? I was so worried.."

"With some friends. They helped me out, a lot." Kaminari says.

"Oh.. I see.." she replies.

There was no doubt still some tension between the two of them, but Kaminari hoped that the tension would fade as time passed. After speaking to his mother for a while longer, Kaminari decided that what he really needed right now was to shower, since he was still somewhat sweaty from the run he went on earlier. He walked over to his bathroom and showered, grabbing hold of the showerhead and running cool water over his body.

After his shower was finished and he was all dressed, he went over to his room and grabbed his laptop. He messaged Kyoka to update her on the situation.

Kaminari: "Hey Kyoka, I made it home. My mom apologized for what happened, and likewise I did too. I think we're good for now. Thanks again!"

Kyoka heard the notification sound from her laptop, and she went over to check it out.

Jirou: "That's awesome! Please, be careful Kaminari!"

Kaminari: "I will, thanks!"

Kyoka got up and went to Momo's room. Momo was sitting at her desk, reading a recipe book and taking notes on it.

"Looks like Kaminari and his mom are all good." Jirou said.

Yaoyorozu looked up at Jirou. "That's great!" she replied.

"Mhm!" Jirou said, semi-genuinely. She sat down on the edge of Yaoyorozu's bed. Momo heard the odd 'mhm' from Jirou, and turned around to question her.

"What was with that 'mhm'?" Momo asked.

"What about it? There's nothing wrong with it.." Kyoka replied.

"No..let me guess..you were kind of hoping he'd be around a bit longer, no?" Momo asked.

"Is that bad?" Jirou asked.

Momo stood up from her desk. She sat next to Jirou, and grabbed her hand.

"Look, Kyoka..I know how much he means to you..I saw the way that he looks at you, like you're the only girl in his whole world. I won't lie, it made me kind of envious of you."

Jirou was taken aback.

"Wait, really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" Momo replied.

"But why? You're way more beautiful than I am, you have so many guys that are willing to be with you.." Kyoka said.

"Kyoka, don't say that. I am not more beautiful than you. Besides, that doesn't even matter," Momo said. "Look, be happy for Kaminari. You'll see him again soon."

Jirou nodded. "Thanks, Momo."

"Of course, Kyoka." she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Several days had passed since Kaminari left Kyoka and Momo's apartment. Everyday, however, Kaminari and Kyoka communicated with each other and talked for quite some time over emails. Kyoka had thought more about her parents, and how Kaminari was so forgiving of his mother. You see, Kyoka had left her home in Kyoto because her parents were trying to get her to be something she didn't want to be. In fact, Kyoka didn't even know what she wanted to be in life. She decided that she would come to Tokyo to try to find out what it was that she wanted to be. The problem was that in the six months she had been there, she still didn't know. After some days of thinking, she decided that she would at least visit her parents to talk to them, since Kyoka had not contacted them since she left.

She messaged Kaminari and let him know of her plan, and asked if he wanted to come with her. Kaminari did want to go, but the problem was that he wasn't sure how his mother would react to it. He decided to tell her mom that he was going to stay at a friend's house for a while, and while it took quite a bit of convincing, she eventually let him go. He headed over to Kyoka and Momo's apartment, and Jirou came down to the front entrance and hugged him as soon as she saw him.

"Hey you! How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been pretty good, you?" Kaminari asked.

"Me too!" she said.

Together, they went up to the apartment and Kyoka asked Yaoyorozu if she wanted to go.

"Go to Kyoto with you guys? Of course!" Yaoyorozou said.

"Really? Are you sure? What about culinary school?" Kyoka asked.

"Ah, they decided to give us the rest of the week off to let the professor fully recover from his sickness. Probably not a good idea to be sick around food anyway." Momo said.

"Cool!" Jirou says, happy that both Momo and Kaminari will join her on this journey.

"But..one question..how and when will we get there?" Momo asked.

"Well, I was actually planning on leaving today, and we can take the train, can't we?" Kyoka asked.

"No, they're down due to maintenance, remember? They won't be back up for another few days." Momo added.

"Crap, you're right, I almost forgot.." Kyoka said, remembering reading about that in the news earlier. She also remembered looking at rental cars earlier in the week, and got an idea.

"What if we rent a car? You know, we just drive there instead?" Kyoka said.

"Well, we both don't have our licenses yet, Kyoka." Momo said.

And then, the two girls slowly turned and looked directly at Kaminari, who was looking in the mirror at his eyebrows.

Kaminari noticed the sudden silence, and turned to look at them.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

* * *

The three of them walked to the closest car rental place, Mori's Car Rentals. It was basically the Japanese equivalent of AVIS. The building was a few blocks away from the apartment, and it wasn't too busy when they walked in around noon.

At the front desk, a 20-something year old lady greeted them.

"Hi, welcome to Mori's Car Rentals. When is this rental for?" she asked, looking at the three of them.

"Today to Saturday." Jirou said, today being a Thursday.

The lady entered the dates into the computer and looked back up at them.

"What kind of car are you looking to rent?" she asked.

"A mid-size, if possible." Jirou said.

"Alright, and which one of you will be the primary driver?" she asked.

"I will," Kaminari said, holding his hand up.

"How old are you, sir?" she asked, looking at Kaminari.

"17, miss." he replied, his hands together.

"And do you have your driver's license?" she asked.

"No..but I have my provisional license.." Kaminari said.

"Sorry kid, I'm afraid I can't let you rent the car." she said.

"Oh come on, please miss. We really need to get to Kyoto, and all of the trains are down!"

"Well if you really need to go that bad, then consider getting an adult or someone with a driver's license to take you there."

"No, that's not really an option.." Kaminari said.

"I'm sorry. There's not much more that I can do." she said.

"I understand. Well, thank you anyway." Kaminari said. He turned to look at Kyoka, who visibly looked upset. She was looking down at the ground and was frowning. Kaminari put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyoka, but I don't think we can visit your parents just yet.." he said.

"It's fine..I just shouldn't have even got my hopes up so high." she replied.

As the three of them turned to walk towards the door, the lady at the front desk overheard Kaminari mention Kyoka's parents and she called for them to come back.

"Hey, wait a second." the lady called.

The three of them stopped, and looked back at her. The lady signalled for them to come back, and so they did.

"How good of a driver are you?" the lady asked Kaminari.

"I've been driving for over a year. I haven't had any tickets or anything like that, I always obey the rules, and I hardly ever speed. I'm a good driver." Kaminari said.

The lady looked at him for a while, sighed, then typed a few things into the computer.

"We have a 2012 Honda City, a 2018 Honda Civic, and a 2013 Ford Focus." the lady replied.

Kyoka smiles, extremely happy that she's letting them go on the trip after all, and exclaims "Yes! The civic!"


	10. Chapter 10

The lady took the three of them to the parking lot and showed them to the car. It was a dark grey Honda Civic and looked comfortable enough for the three of them on the inside.

"It runs well, doesn't have too many miles on it." the lady says. She gestures for Kaminari to take the keys, but then abruptly takes them away before he can take them. Kaminari looks at her, as if to say, 'what gives, lady?'

"If for whatever reason, the car gets damaged, not only will you be fined, it is very likely that your provisional license will be revoked altogether. Do you understand?" she asked him.

Kaminari nodded. "Yes, I understand."

She handed him the keys, and let him take them this time.

"Drive safe out there." the lady said.

"We will, thank you!" the three of them replied.

The lady walked back into the building, leaving the three of them to the car. Kaminari unlocked the car.

"Let's drive, shall we?" Kaminari asked.

Momo and Kyoka hopped into the car excitedly. Momo took the rear all to herself and Kyoka chose shotgun.

"Here, pick from something in here." Kaminari said, pulling out a case of CDs from his jacket. Kyoka opened the case and looked through the CDs, organized alphabetically by the band or group name. Abba, Aerosmith, Beatles, Beyonce (for some reason), and so on. She kept flipping through until she came across Paramore, a group that Kyoka enjoyed quite a bit when she was younger. It was the album Misery Business, and she put it in the CD port.

Kaminari had started up the car and adjusted all of his mirrors.

"Everyone buckled up?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yup," the two girls replied.

He put the car in reverse and backed up out of the parking space, and off they were on the road trip. The day was actually somewhat hot, so Kaminari put the air conditioning on in the car, which felt refreshing, almost like putting your head in the refrigerator. As for their attire, Kaminari wore a black long-sleeved cotton shirt with the words "ELECTRO SHOCK" on them in bold font. He wore dark blue jeans along with it, and a red flannel wrapped around his waist in the event it gets cold later in the day. Jirou had chosen a black tank top with a skull and crossbones and a red plaid skirt with black stockings. Yaoyorozu chose to wear a dark red blouse and blue jeans.

* * *

Back at home, Kaminari's mom new favorite hobby was to learn more about her son. She didn't know how fun it was to read his experiences throughout his life, since he never really spoke directly to his mom about them.

December 12, 2013

Hey journal. So this is what happened. There was this girl i liked and her name is Gianna. I've known her since about the 3rd grade. So like, i told her that i liked her. She said she didn't know if she liked me back, and she said she wanted to get to know me some more. So, we agreed to meet up afterschool at the park next to my house. So i went down there, but i was really scared. i haven't been on a date or anything like that ever, so this felt really weird to me. i went on my bike to the school and she brought her bike.

"Hi." i said to her.

"Hey." she said back.

Then, for like 15 minutes, we sort of just looked at each other and at stuff around us. But we didn't talk at all. We both sort of froze up. Finally she broke the silence.

"Well, it's getting late. i think i should be heading back home." Gianna said.

"Oh, okay..bye" i said and she left. i went home and was a little sad because i didn't know what to do. i hope that never happens again.

August 20, 2015

FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL BOYS! Man, holy CRAP! There's so many hot chicks at the high school, I didn't even know girls could look like that ! For example in my English class, there's a girl that sits next to me named Sarah, and oh my god is she beautiful. She dropped her pencil and leaned over from her seat to get it, and when she did I got a pretty hot view of her butt! High school is amazing!

August 27, 2015

High school sucks. Remember that girl I wrote about in my English class? Well, I decided that I was going to try to ask her out to the movies or something, because I wanted to experience what it was like to go on a date. She must've thought I was joking or something, because after I asked her she started laughing and ignored me for the rest of class. Thank god we moved seats, because I was getting kind of upset just seeing her everyday. There's so much homework and it's only been one week. I hope it gets better.

March 11, 2017

Has it really been a year and a half since I last wrote in this journal? Geez. I actually stumbled across this notebook when I was trying to find a new one for my Chemistry class. I'm reading some of the things I wrote before and I'm just cringing. Was I really into that girl in my English class?

Anyway, today was alright I suppose. I bumped into this kid about my age on the street on the way home from school, and I have to say that he looks kind of familiar. He had this very green fluffy hair and green eyes, and he looked very apologetic.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, no worries man." I replied.

"Okay! Goodbye!" he said, and then ran off. He looked like he was in a hurry or something.

March 15, 2017

I'm started to doubt if I'll ever find someone. I feel like if it was going to happen, it would have happened already, you know? It may just be because I'm too afraid of asking people out due to past experiences, or maybe just because I'm just not the dating type. Either way, I've sort of just accepted the fact that it's not very likely to happen. At least, not with girls, but a lot of guys seem to think I'm attractive, so I guess that counts for something!

March 19, 2017

We went to the airport today to go pick up some of my mom's family members who were visiting from out of the country. While we were in the terminal waiting to pick them up, I saw so many different kinds of girls there. Seriously! Since it's an international airport, you see all kinds of people from different parts of the world. I always like trying to guess where someone is from based on how they look. Sometimes it's a little difficult since they dress as anyone would, but other times it's way easier. For example, there was this one girl about my age with long red hair and freckles, and at first I thought she was Irish. However, I noticed later that she came off an Air France flight, and when she walked past me with her bag, I noticed the tag said she was on a flight from Paris. She was talking with her family in (what I assumed to be) French, so that sort of gave away where she was from. Not gonna lie, she was pretty cute.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three teens have since made it to the highway that will take them to Kyoto.

"Hey, mind if I ask you guys something?" Kaminari asked, looking up at the rear-view mirror at Momo.

"No, I don't mind." Momo replied.

"Neither do I." Jirou added.

"How long have you known each other? And how did you meet?" he asked.

Kyoka turned and looked at Momo in the backseat.

"Good question." Kyoka replied.

* * *

The story of how Kyoka and Momo met starts about six months ago. Around this time, Kyoka was still living in Kyoto with her parents.

Kyoka had just got back from school and had been planning on surprising her boyfriend for their 2-year anniversary. Her boyfriend's name was Dante, and he had short black hair. He was about the same height as Kaminari, but nothing like him at all.

Anyway, Kyoka snuck out of her house around 6 in the afternoon and went over to where Dante usually hung out, which was at a cafe a few blocks away from Jirou's house. Typically, he would go there to talk to his friends until it was time to go home. Kyoka had it all planned out. Since Dante was into skateboarding, she decided to craft him a skateboard. She researched it all online, the process of making a skateboard, and she went to work. It took her a little over 3 months to complete, since she had to restart after she was dissatisfied with the way the first attempt turned out. It was all black with purple wheels and had a beautiful design engraved into the sides of the board. She carried it with her and ran down towards the cafe, eager to give it to him so she can see the look on his face when he sees what she did for him.

However, that never happened.

As Kyoka turned the corner and had the place in sight, she saw Dante standing outside of the cafe with someone. She figured it was probably just one of his friends who was about to leave. But as she got closer, she noticed that it was a girl with long black hair. Jirou stopped in her tracks and watched them for a few seconds. They were talking and laughing, and Kyoka was still too far away to really hear what they were talking about. Dante then leaned in towards the girl, put a hand on her waist, then kissed her on the lips. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two of them kissed.

Jirou stood there, alone on the sidewalk watching as her boyfriend cheated on her right in front of her very eyes. Rage, sadness, betrayal, you name it, Jirou's heart was cycling through all of these emotions in a matter of seconds. Her vision became blurred from the sudden rush of tears from her eyes, and she tried her best not to scream. She walked forward and crossed the street, nearly getting hit by a car that braked just in time. The driver honked at her and yelled something out of the window, but Jirou didn't even notice it. She was so set on Dante and this girl, that nothing else around her existed. Dante saw Jirou start walking over, and he stopped kissing the girl.

"Ah shit..hey, listen, I gotta go." Dante said to the girl, trying to escape the situation, but it was no use. Jirou was already next to the both of them, and she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey." Jirou said, looking at the girl in her face.

"Um, hi? Do I know you?" the girl asked, somewhat obnoxiously. Upon seeing her face, Jirou felt even worse. In Kyoka's mind, the girl was way more attractive than she was. It made sense to Kyoka why Dante would cheat on her, and that was something that made her even more upset.

"You're going to wish you didn't," Jirou said. With both hands on the skateboard, Jirou picked it up and swung at the girl's head with a force so powerful that it knocked the girl to the ground. The girl screamed in pain, but it was barely audible over the sound of the wooden skateboard hitting her head.

"Kyoka! No!" Dante said, trying to get Kyoka away from the girl. It was no use, however, because Kyoka was in a fit of pure rage and anger. Kyoka beat her repetitively with the board while she laid on the floor trying to protect herself with her arms. Finally, after about 8 hits, the board broke in two pieces, and Kyoka backed off from the girl. The girl was bleeding from her forehead and was crying.

Kyoka got the two pieces of the board and threw them down at Dante's feet. She looked him in the eyes, and said, "Happy Anniversary, dick." then walked off into the night. She wandered the streets of her hometown, crying and hating herself. She walked to one of the freeway overpasses and looked down at the passing cars, her mind telling her that she can end the pain if she jumps. Dante had meant so much to her, being her boyfriend of 2 years, all for this to happen anyway. What did she have left? Normally, Kyoka would have never contemplating a thing like suicide, but when she was overwhelmed with all of these feelings, her rational thought was being shadowed by her emotions.

She thought of gripping the side of the overpass railing and climbing over to the other side, the only thing that would keep her from falling would be the back of her heels on the ledge. She would feel the warm wind from below blow her hair up, and she realized that this was not the answer. She walked to the other side of the overpass and went home.

When she got home, her parents were already fast asleep. There were tears on her face and blood on her hands. She went to her room and packed a few sets of clothes, then went over to her family's safe and took enough money to get her out of Kyoto. Without saying bye to anyone, Kyoka left the house and went to the train station. She decided that she would go to Tokyo, and figure out what her next move was from there. She took the next train there, and this particular one was packed. She managed to find one available seat next to a girl about her age.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" Kyoka asked, pointing to the seat.

"Yeah, sure go ahead!" Momo said, taking her bag off of the empty seat.

And the rest was history.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about 3 hours into the road trip and all was well in the Honda Civic. There was surprisingly not a lot of traffic given the fact that the trains were down. Momo relaxed in the back, able to stretch her legs out and look out the window at the passing scenery.

"Hey, where are we going to stay?" Momo asked.

"I was thinking a hotel." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, me too." Jirou said.

"I brought enough so that we could stay at a Holiday Inn or something." Kaminari said.

Momo's heart dropped after hearing Kaminari say that. Since Momo came from a relatively wealthy background, she didn't exactly like doing many 'common' things, one of those being cheap hotels.

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow this. I know a 5-star we can stay at, I'll pay it." Momo said.

"Woah, are you sure about this, Momo?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Momo replied.

"Holy crap! That's awesome!" Kaminari said. He imagined himself chilling in the hot tub, relaxing or even going to the spa. Even better was the food that they have at those kinds of hotels. His mouth was watering just from thinking about it all.

Another two hours passed, and they arrived in Kyoto. Jirou gave Kaminari directions to her house and they parked out front.

Jirou looked out the window at the house. It looked exactly the same as it did when she left, and a flurry of memories had rushed to her all at once.

"Want us to come with you?" Momo asked.

"No, it's fine. Let me just see if they're even home." Jirou replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. She walked up the small front steps to the door, and raised her hand to ring the doorbell. However, she didn't. She froze there, her finger inches from the button.

"Damn it Kyoka! Why can't you learn?"

"Really? This shit again?"

Kyoka heard in her mind the voices of her parents during some of the heated arguments they had in the past. Kyoka wasn't sure if she was ready to ring the bell, she wasn't sure if her parents even wanted to see her.

She wasn't sure her parents wanted her anymore.

Kaminari and Momo both saw Kyoka freeze at the front door.

"Is she alright?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, she isn't ringing the doorbell." Kaminari responded.

Just then, Kyoka turned around and walked back to the car and got in.

"Kyoka? What's wrong?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't know. I didn't feel this way at all earlier, and now all of a sudden I feel like I shouldn't even be here." Kyoka said, a tear falling from her cheek.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Kaminari said to Jirou. Jirou didn't look over, and he put a hand on her chin and made her look at him.

Kaminari felt genuine pain from seeing tears in Kyoka's eyes. It's a feeling that's inexplicable feeling when you care for someone so much that you start to feel pain when they do.

"I know how you feel, Kyoka, believe me. I felt the exact same way the other day. But you won't be at ease with yourself unless you do this. Even if your parents reject you, then so what? Do you remember what I told you when we first met? If they don't accept you for who you are, then they're not doing a good job as parents. And if that's the case here, then who cares? If you've been doing fine without them, then you'll continue to do fine without them. Because either way, at the end of the day, we'll be here for you." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, Kyoka! We'll always be here for you." Momo added. Kyoka looked at the two of them and hugged them, since they had both leaned in to talk to Kyoka.

"You guys are the best.." Kyoka said, feeling so much love and emotion from her friends.

"Now, go do your thing. We'll be here." Kaminari says.

Kyoka nods and walks out of the car. She goes back over to the front door, takes a deep breath of air, and rings the doorbell.

She hears the sound of footsteps come near the door, followed by the sound of the door unlocking. The door opens, and Kyoka sees her mom.

"Hey, mom.." Kyoka says, a tremble in her hands.

"Kyoka..is that you?" her mom asks, shocked at the fact that her daughter is here. Her mom covered her mouth with her hand and started crying.

"Kyoka..it's been months.. I was starting to think that you were never coming back.." her mom said, hugging Kyoka.

Jirou looked down at the ground, feeling sad that she made her mom worry so much.

"I'm sorry mom..I didn't want to leave so suddenly..but I just had to go.." Kyoka said, crying as well.

"What's all that noise?" Kyoka heard a familiar voice call out. Kyoka's mom moved to the side, and Kyoka saw her dad.

"Dad!" Kyoka said.

"Kyoka!" his dad said.

Kyoka ran towards him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Kyoka's dad also broke into tears. Kyoka was closer to her dad than she was with her mom, so that was why she was so happy to see him.

"Oh my god, where have you been Kyoka.." he said, hugging her and feeling her hair.

"It's a long story..do you mind if I introduce you to some people?" she asked, looking back outside.

* * *

Kyoka, Kaminari, Momo, and her parents sat in the living room. Kyoka had told her parents the events that had occurred since she had left.

"You know, Kyoka, this is the first time you've brought friends over." her mom says.

"I know. And I'm glad it's them," Kyoka said.

Kyoka's dad looked over at Kaminari and said, "Hey, Kaminari, right?"

"Yes sir." Kaminari replied.

"What's your favorite album by the Eagles?" he asked.

"Ah, crap. If I had to pick just one..I think One of These Nights." Kaminari said.

The dad smiled and nodded approvingly.

"So, that's what happened?" Kyoka's mom asked.

"Yup, it's been quite a long six months." Momo said.

"Thank you again for letting Kyoka stay with you." Kyoka's dad said.

"Oh, it's no problem! I actually really enjoy having Kyoka with me." Momo added.

Kyoka's parents looked at each other, then at Kyoka.

"Kyoka, would you come outside with us for a moment?" Kyoka's dad said.

"Sure." Kyoka responded, getting up and following her parents.

"Please, excuse us for a moment." Kyoka's mom said to Kaminari and Momo. The three of them walked outside and started talking.

"Kyoka, we want you to know that you can still live here with us if you'd like." Kyoka's mom said.

"Wait, really?" Kyoka responded, shocked that they offered that.

"Well, of course! You're our daughter," Kyoka's dad said. "This is your house as much as it is ours. We also promise not to repeat the same mistakes we did before, Kyoka." her mom said.

"I..I'd have to think about it," Jirou says. "As much as I'd love to move back in with you guys, I also have them.." she adds, looking back inside at Momo and Kaminari.

"Well, how long are you three planning on staying in Kyoto?" Kyoka's mom asked.

"We're here until Saturday," Kyoka responds.

"Alright, hopefully that'll be enough time for you to decide. Remember, no one's forcing you to choose. If you want to live with them, that's okay too sweetheart." Kyoka's dad adds.

Meanwhile inside, Kaminari and Momo talked amongst themselves.

"What do you think of her parents?" Kaminari asked.

"They seem like very nice people. I can see where Kyoka gets a lot of her features," Momo responds. "What do you think?"

"Well, I really like her dad. He seems like a cool guy, and honestly I'd like to get to know him a lot more. I feel like we could get along." Kaminari responds. He looks around at his surroundings and finds a picture frame with Kyoka and her parents when she was little.

"Aw, hey, check this out," Kaminari says, scooting over to Momo. Momo leans in and sees the picture, which shows about a 6 year old Kyoka holding an electric guitar.

"She's too cute," Momo says.

"I know.." Kaminari says, glancing over at current Kyoka through the window. He puts the picture back where he found it and waits for them to come back in.

Kyoka and her parents walk in a bit later.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you," Kyoka's dad says. Kaminari and Momo stand up and bow.

"Likewise, Mr. and Mrs. Jirou." Momo responds.

"Yeah, it was cool getting to meet you!" Kaminari adds.

"If you guys want to stop by later, don't be shy." Kyoka's mom says.

"Okay, thanks!" Kyoka replies, walking with Kaminari and Momo to the front door. They all say goodbye to each other, and the three friends leave the house.

"To the hotel, shall we?" Momo asked, looking at Kaminari and Jirou excitedly.

"Yes!" Kaminari and Jirou both replied, getting into the car eagerly.

Little did the three of them know, this was the last time that they would all be happy with each other for a long, long time.


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's Note: This chapter is very, very long compared to the other chapters. I suggest you find somewhere comfortable, grab a cup of coffee or your favorite beverage, and embark on this journey through Chapter 12.)

_6 MONTHS BEFORE_

Around this time, Kyoka was still living in Kyoto with her parents.

Kyoka had just got back from school and had been planning on surprising her then-boyfriend for their 2-year anniversary. Her boyfriend's name was Dante, and he had short black hair. He was about the same height as Kaminari, but nothing like him at all.

Anyway, Kyoka snuck out of her house around 6 in the afternoon and went over to where Dante usually hung out, which was at a cafe a few blocks away from Jirou's house. Typically, he would go there to talk to his friends until it was time to go home. Kyoka had it all planned out. Since Dante was into skateboarding, she decided to craft him a skateboard. She researched it all online, the process of making a skateboard, and she went to work. It took her a little over 3 months to complete, since she had to restart after she was dissatisfied with the way the first attempt turned out. It was all black with purple wheels and had a beautiful design engraved into the sides of the board. She carried it with her and ran down towards the cafe, eager to give it to him so she can see the look on his face when he sees what she did for him.

However, that never happened.

As Kyoka turned the corner and had the place in sight, she saw Dante standing outside of the cafe with someone. She figured it was probably just one of his friends who was about to leave. But as she got closer, she noticed that it was a girl with long, black hair. Jirou stopped in her tracks and watched them for a few seconds. They were talking and laughing, and Kyoka was still too far away to really hear what they were talking about. Dante then leaned in towards the girl, put a hand on her waist, then kissed her on the lips. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two of them kissed.

Jirou stood there, alone on the sidewalk watching as her boyfriend cheated on her right in front of her very eyes. Rage, sadness, betrayal, you name it, Jirou's heart was cycling through all of these emotions in a matter of seconds. Her vision became blurred from the sudden rush of tears to her eyes, and she tried her best not to outright scream. She walked forward and crossed the street, nearly getting hit by a car that braked just in time. The driver honked at her and yelled something out of the window, but Jirou didn't even notice it. She was so set on Dante and this girl, that nothing else around her existed. Dante saw Jirou start walking over, and he immediately stopped kissing the girl.

"Ah shit..hey, listen, I gotta go." Dante said to the girl, trying to escape the situation, but it was no use. Jirou was already right next to the both of them, and she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey." Jirou said, looking at the girl in her eyes.

"Um, hi? Do I know you?" the girl asked, somewhat obnoxiously. Upon seeing her face, Jirou felt even worse. In Kyoka's mind, the girl was way more attractive than she was. It made sense to Kyoka why Dante would cheat on her, and that was something that made her even more upset.

"You're going to wish you didn't," Jirou said. With both hands on the skateboard, Jirou picked it up and swung at the girl's head with a force so powerful that it knocked the girl to the ground. The girl screamed in pain, but it was barely audible over the sound of the wooden skateboard hitting her head.

"Kyoka! No!" Dante said, trying to get Kyoka away from the girl. It was no use, however, because Kyoka was in a fit of pure rage and anger. Kyoka beat her repetitively with the board while she laid on the floor trying to protect herself with her arms. Dante then grabbed a hold of the board and ripped it out of Kyoka's hands. He then pushed Kyoka against the wall and hit her in the face with his fist, then held her hands to the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with you, you bitch?" he told her as she struggled to break free.

"Let go of me you sick bastard!" Jirou yelled, crouched down and kicked Dante's leg, managing to escape his grasp. She felt something warm on the left side of her face and touched it, then looked at her finger to see that it was blood from Dante's hit.

Kyoka then ran away from them both and wandered the streets of her hometown when she was far enough away, crying and hating herself for everything. She walked to one of the freeway overpasses and looked down at the passing cars, her mind telling her that she can end the pain if she jumps. Dante had meant so much to her, being her boyfriend of 2 years, all for this to happen anyway. What did she have left? Normally, Kyoka would have never contemplating a thing like suicide, but when she was overwhelmed with all of these feelings, her rational thought was being shadowed by her emotions.

She thought of gripping the side of the overpass railing and climbing over to the other side, the only thing that would keep her from falling would be the back of her heels on the ledge. She realized that this was not the answer, and she continued to the other side of the overpass and went home.

When she got home, her parents were already fast asleep. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, seeing the entire left side of her face covered in blood. She washed the blood off in the sink and lifted her bangs up to observe the spot on her forehead where Dante had hit her. It was still bleeding, so she got some peroxide and put it on the cut, which hurt immensely. Kyoka cried again, but this time in pain. She wiped the excess off and put a bandage over the cut, then put her bangs back down, her hair perfectly covering the cut.

She walked over to her family's safe and took enough money for her to take a train to Tokyo, where she met Momo and has since spent the last 6 months living with.

_PRESENT_

"Momo, this time you can take shotgun." Jirou said as the three of them left Kyoka's house.

"Wait, really? Are you sure?" Momo asked, surprised that Jirou offered that.

"Yeah, I want to chill in the backseat like you did. Plus, you should probably be up front to navigate Kaminari to the hotel as well." Kyoka replied.

"Oh, okay!" Momo responded, getting into the front. The rest of them got in, and Kaminari started the car up. Momo had been to Kyoto frequently on vacation, so she knew most of the radio stations in the area. She tuned to 102.7, and "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry was playing. She guided Kaminari around Kyoto to the hotel in question, and he pulled into the Port-Cochere of the hotel where the valets waited.

"Are you sure I just leave the car here?" Kaminari asked, having never done this before.

"Yeah, just let me handle it." Momo said, getting out of the car. Kaminari and Jirou also stepped out, and watched as Momo went over to one of the valets.

"Alejandro, it's so good to see you!" Momo said, going over to one of the valets and air kissing him on both sides of his face.

"Oh my gosh, Momo! It's been forever! You need to come stay some more, we miss you!" Alejandro responded.

"Well, let's see how well you treat us and we'll see! Haha!" Momo said, suddenly developing a very rich and posh accent. Kaminari and Jirou both stood there, shocked at this completely different Momo than the one they were used to.

"Okay, is this the car you need parked?" Alejandro said, walking over to the Civic.

"Yup!" Momo responded. She gestured for Kaminari to hand over the keys to Alejandro, which he did.

"Oh dear..you can do so much better than a civic.." Alejandro said, getting into the car and starting the engine. He waved goodbye to Momo, and drove off to park the car.

"Well, that was something.." Kaminari responded.

"Yeah, he's a family friend. We used to come here a ton," Momo responded. "Come on, let's go inside!" Momo added, walking towards the front door.

To describe the hotel as luxurious would be an understatement. The hotel lobby was massive, and the ceiling was constructed from a beautiful sculptured glass dome. It appeared as though the walls were made of gold, and everyone inside the lobby was very formally dressed. The three of them most definitely stood out from the rest of the people. Momo walked over to the concierge and started a conversation.

"Oh Momo, look at you! You're so big now! Where's your family?" the concierge asked.

"I'm not with them this time, I'm with a few friends while we stay a couple of nights here in Kyoto." Momo responded.

"Alright, are we going with the Master's or the Deluxe suite?" the concierge asked.

Jirou and Kaminari's eyes widened at those words. Never in either of their lives had they ever envisioned staying at a luxury hotel room, so hearing 'Master's' and 'Deluxe' being thrown around so casually surprised them. Jirou looked at a small pamphlet that detailed each of the suite layouts, deluxe having the largest one. It consisted of a main room with a kitchen, dining area, living room, then 3 bedrooms that connected into the main room. Each of the bedrooms even had its own bathroom.

"Let's go with the Deluxe." Momo replied.

"Alright, so for 2 nights, the total comes out to $3,400.00." the concierge replied.

Kaminari wheezed a bit, shocked to hear the number going into the thousands.

"Yup, that's fine. You have my account on there, right?" Momo replied.

"Yes, would you like to use that?" the concierge asked.

"Yes please." Momo replied.

"Then you're all set," the concierge replied. She pulled out the keycards to the room and handed them to the three of them. "You guys have a wonderful stay!" she added.

"Yeah, thanks!" Kaminari said, holding the golden keycard in his hand and amazed by how it shined in the light.

They followed Momo to the elevator, which was one of those see-through ones. They went up to the 6th floor then walked to their room and unlocked the door.

Kaminari and Jirou were amazed at the fanciness and luxury before them. In the dining area, which was actually quite massive, a crystal chandelier hung over the large dark wood table, fancy plates and silverware already laid out on the table. The floors were covered in beautifully sewn rugs with artistic patterns, the couch appearing to be made of a suede-like material.

"No way!" Kaminari said, at a loss for words.

"Holy crap.. This is actually pretty amazing." Jirou responded, touching one of the silk couch pillows.

"That reminds me, allow me to give you a tour of the place," Momo said. "Follow me." she added, walking over to one of the bedrooms.

"Each bedroom has its own king bed, balcony, and bathroom." Momo said, then turned to walk into the bathroom. At first, it seemed like not everyone would fit into the bathroom, but upon stepping in, Kaminari and Jirou saw how massive the bathroom really was. Not only did it have a walk-in shower, it also had a corner bathtub and a beautiful view of Kyoto.

They then followed her over to the kitchen, which had an insane number of cabinets, each of them stocked with luxurious foods. The refrigerator also came stocked with all kinds of drinks, fancy mineral water, soda, juice, you name it.

"Oh my god! There's so much good-looking food here.." Kaminari said, his mouth watering again.

"Mhm! Just wait until you see the chocolate fountain." Momo said.

Kaminari dramatically turned around to face Momo, his hand on his chest.

"C-chocolate fountain?" Kaminari asked.

"Yup." Momo replied.

"Where? Where can I find such a beautiful thing?" Kaminari asked.

"Downstairs in the restaurant, don't worry, we'll head down there next, I'm starting to get a little hungry myself." Momo added.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again for all of this Momo, I don't even know what to say.." Jirou said, feeling so grateful to have a friend like Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah, thanks Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari added, his mind set on the chocolate fountain.

"Oh, it's nothing, guys. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the place!" Yaoyorozu replied.

As the three of them were about to head for the door, Momo suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute." Momo said.

"What?" Kaminari asked.

Momo turned around to face Kaminari and Jirou.

"We can't go to the restaurant like this." Momo said, looking down at her clothes.

"What do you mean?" Jirou asked.

"We can't just walk in looking so casual! There needs to be etiquette!" Momo said. In part, she was right, since everyone else in the restaurant was dressed very formally.

"But.. we didn't pack any formal clothes with us." Kaminari responded.

"I know, but the hotel did." Momo said. She led them to one of the bedroom closets, and opened to reveal that even the closets were stocked with new, fancy clothes.

"Holy crap!" Kaminari said, looking at all the stuff inside.

"Yup. So, everyone go to their rooms, pick whatever they like, and we'll meet in the living room. Sound good?" Momo asked. Kaminari and Jirou nodded, and they went to their respective rooms.

Kaminari looked at all of the suits and vests in the closet and tried to decide what to wear. He had only worn suits before for somewhat formal events such as weddings. He decided to try on a white buttoned shirt, which fit quite well. He chose a black suit vest to go along with it and a bowtie, and some black pants to complete the look. He looked in the mirror at himself, impressed.

"That's hot." Kaminari said to himself, looking at his ass.

Momo had chosen a beautiful green halter dress and a yellow coronet, admiring how it looks on her. Jirou, however, had more trouble choosing what to pick, and she knocked on Yaoyorozu's door to ask for help.

Yaoyorozu had a flashback to when Kaminari accidentally walked in on her when she heard the knock, then went over to see who it was.

"Hey Momo..I need your help picking out an outfit.." Jirou said, embarrassingly.

"Oh..don't be embarrassed! Here, let me help you." Momo said, walking over to Jirou's room and choosing an outfit for her. The outfit consisted of a purple 1-shoulder dress that matched the color of Jirou's hair. A pink skirt and light purple hosiery completed the look.

Kaminari had finished relatively quickly and he had walked out to the main room. Realizing he was the first one, he decided to go get something to drink from the refrigerator. He got a bottle of mineral water and opened it, noticing that it sparkled quite a bit in the light. He drank from it, surprised by how it good it tasted.

"Damn, even the water is fancy.." Kaminari said, putting the cap back on the bottle. Just then, Yaoyorozu and Jirou both came out.

"Sorry about that, but we're ready now. Wow, you look good!" Momo said, looking at Kaminari.

Kaminari's jaw dropped upon seeing the two of them in dresses. Still, he tried to play it cool and not make a total fool of himself.

"Thanks! You guys look really good too.." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you!" they both replied. Together, the trio walked down to the hotel restaurant, feeling much more sophisticated and like they belonged there. Upon entering the restaurant, they were immediately greeted with a wall of an amazing aroma. Whatever had been cooking in the kitchen smelled delightful.

"Hello, pleasure to see you again, Ms. Yaoyorozu. Table for three?" the host of the restaurant asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you too, William. And yes, for three." Momo responded. William nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

"Right this way." he said.

* * *

After finishing their meal, the three of them all felt stuffed.

"My god, that food was good!" Kaminari said, patting his stomach.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten that well in so long.." Jirou added.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys liked it so much," Momo replied, smiling.

"So, what now?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm not sure," Yaoyorozu replied. It was around 6 in the afternoon, so the night was definitely still young. Just then, the waiter came by with the bill.

"Here you go," he said, setting it down on the table. "I assume you will all be at the event tonight, no?" William asked.

"Event?" Momo asked.

"Oh, yes. Kyoto is having its annual Night of Festivity tonight." William said.

"That's right..I completely forgot about that.." Momo replied.

"Night of festivity?" Jirou asked.

"Basically, every year the city holds an event in the city center that celebrates the history and culture of Kyoto. I've been a few times before, it's pretty fun." Momo replied.

"It sounds fun indeed," Kaminari said. "Do you guys want to go?"

"I wouldn't mind." Jirou said.

"Neither would I. Let's go!" Momo said, paying the bill and leaving a generous tip of several hundred dollars.

The three of them walked to the center of Kyoto, which was not far from where the hotel was. The roads were closed to allow for demonstrations and shops to be set up along the main road. Elders, adults, children were all present at the event, and a band had set up somewhere further down the road. The streets were decorated in a traditional Japanese style.

They kept walking down the street, talking among themselves at all of the beautiful things they saw. They came across an ice cream stand where they decided to stop for dessert.

"Welcome to Miko's Ice Cream! What can I get you?" the ice cream vendor asked Kaminari.

"Hi, can I get two scoops of mint chocolate chip in one of those cool pointy thingies?" Kaminari said, putting his fingers together to form a point.

"You mean a cone?" Jirou asked.

"Yeah, that thing, a cone!" Kaminari said.

The vendor gave him a strange look before getting the two scoops of mint chocolate chip into the cone and handing it to Kaminari with a napkin.

"What about for you, miss?" the vendor asked, looking at Jirou.

"I'll take a scoop of chocolate in a cup, please." Jirou stated. The vendor scooped up some chocolate and handed it to Jirou as well.

"And for you?" the vendor asked, looking at Momo.

"I'm fine, thank you." Momo said.

"You sure? It's really good!" the vendor replied.

"Yeah come on Yaoyorozu, enjoy yourself a bit! Liven up!" Kaminari said.

Momo smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"May I have a scoop of strawberry in a cone please?" Momo asked.

"You most certainly may!" the vendor responded, giving Momo her ice cream.

The three of them paid the vendor and continued on their way, observing the band that's playing in the city center. They appeared to be a local soft-rock band called The Elevens, and they sounded pretty good. A small crowd had gathered to listen to them, and there the group ate their ice cream.

"How's your ice cream?" Kaminari asked Jirou.

"Pretty good. What about you, Yaoyorozu?" Jirou asked.

"It's really good, I'm actually glad that I decided to get some after all.." Momo said, looking down at the strawberry-colored ice cream.

Over the speakers, an announcement was heard.

"Good evening Kyoto! Just a reminder that the annual fireworks display will begin in about one hour. Find a comfortable spot and keep your eyes on the sky." the announcer said.

"Fireworks show?" Kaminari asked.

"Yup, it's one of Japan's biggest. I remember when I saw it for the first time, I was so little..but the experience has stayed with me ever since.." Momo said, looking up at the night sky.

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool, actually." Jirou said, also looking up.

Kaminari looked at Jirou and was mesmerized. It was something about the setting that just made him feel so amazing in that moment, and seeing Jirou look up at the sky, her hair gently swaying in the calm wind, her eyes sparkling from the stars above, made him feel so happy.

Kaminari started to daydream a little bit, about how this would be a perfect time and place to finally make his move on Jirou and kiss her. He would wait until the fireworks show, take Jirou somewhere more private, and together they would watch it. Then, he'd tell her how he really felt, about how happy he is to have her in his life, and to top it all off, he would kiss her.

Kaminari had never actually kissed a girl before, so this would be his first. He started to doubt if his plan would even work, and even if it did, what if he completely messes up the kiss? What if it ends up being an awkward experience, and things are ruined between Jirou and him?

Just then, another announcement came over the speakers.

"Alright folks, we have a bit of a problem. Our guitarist isn't feeling too good, so as of now we have none. If anyone would like to come up and join us, we have a guitar available for you." the singer of the band said.

Jirou was quite experienced in playing the guitar, so hearing the announcement caught her attention.

"No way, really?" Jirou asked. "Should I go up there?"

"Sure, why not?" Momo said, encouraging her to go.

"Yeah man, go for it!" Kaminari added. Jirou smiled, her confidence boosted by her friends. Jirou ran over to the stage and spoke with the band. The band seemed impressed with her knowledge and gave her the guitar.

The band performed covers of several songs, all of which Jirou knew how to play pretty well. Kaminari and Yaoyorozu cheered from the crowd, which had since gotten even bigger. Kaminari, however, couldn't help but feel upset that his plan to kiss Jirou was likely not going to happen. After several songs, an hour had already passed, and the fireworks show was starting. The band continued to play, however, offering a bit of music to the show. Kaminari thought the fireworks were cool, but he thought that Jirou was cooler.

After the fireworks show was over and the band had stopped playing, the band was pretty impressed with Jirou's guitar-playing skills. The band offered Jirou the guitar that she had been playing, which she initially declined, but after they insisted, she took it. Jirou went back over to Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Look what they gave me!" Jirou said, holding up the guitar.

"Holy crap, that's amazing! You killed it up there, man!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, that was impressive! I've never actually heard you play the guitar, and I must say it was impressive!" Momo added.

"Thanks guys..hey listen, the band's holding an afterparty at the hotel that we're staying at, do you guys want to come?" Jirou asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" Momo replied.

"I'm down!" Kaminari added.

"Great! Let's go!" Jirou said.

Kaminari kept his eyes on Jirou throughout all of that, and he had never seen her so happy before. He really liked seeing Jirou like this, and he hoped to continue seeing her like that.

The group made it back to the hotel around 9 and went to the "backyard" area of the hotel. It was a wide open grassy space with many chairs and a beautiful fountain in the center where the afterparty was taking place.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go up to the room and put the guitar away, so I don't have to keep carrying it around. I'll be right back!" Jirou said to Kaminari and Yaoyorozu.

"Alright, be careful!" Momo said.

Jirou went back into the hotel and up to the room. Meanwhile, Kaminari looked noticeably upset. This caught the attention of Yaoyorozu.

"Are you alright, Kaminari?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Kaminari replied, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, come on now, you know that you can tell me anything." Momo said, patting him on the back.

Kaminari took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

"It's just..earlier at the event..I was planning on finally kissing Jirou..and I had it all worked out, I was going to kiss her when the fireworks were going off and it was just going to be us..but then the whole thing with the band happened, and sure, it was great that she got to do that, but at the same time..we didn't get to kiss at all.." Kaminari said. He looked around him to see if anyone might have been listening, but they were pretty far away from everyone else at the party.

"I see.." Momo responded, understanding Kaminari's frustration.

"Yeah, and then I started doubting if I'd even be a good kisser.." Kaminari said.

"Wait..are you telling me that..you've never kissed a girl before?" Momo asked.

Kaminari, shocked by the question, turned to look at Momo.

"Me? Pfft, of course I've kissed girls before! Tons of them!" Kaminari said, clearly lying.

"Oh my goodness, you haven't had your first kiss yet!" Momo said, giggling.

"S-so what?" Kaminari said, somewhat upset by Momo's reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you would have had it by now." Momo added.

Kaminari took a deep breath and sighed. "Nope, I still haven't. That's why I was so anxious and worried about whether or not I'd do a good job with Jirou..I really don't want to mess things up with her.."

"Want to hear some advice?" Momo asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kaminari asked, unsure if he heard Momo correctly.

"I said, would you like to hear some advice on your first kiss?" Momo asked.

Kaminari looked confused, since he did not expect to have a conversation like this, especially with Momo.

"I guess.." Kaminari said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well..in my experience, it's a moment that you really have to work toward. You can't just pull her aside and say 'hey, let's kiss'. It has to be something special, you know?" Momo said.

"Okay, I'm following you so far.." Kaminari said, nodding.

"But for example, let's say that you've already worked up to it and you know that the moment is right. You have to take her hand," Momo said, reaching her hand out for Kaminari to grab it, and he took hold of it. "You have to look at her in the eyes, and if she's far away, then pull her close.." Momo added, putting Kaminari's other hand on her hips and forcing herself closer to Kaminari.

"Then..you really just.." Momo said, looking into Kaminari's eyes. Momo leaned in slowly, and with passion she kissed Kaminari on his lips. Kaminari's heart was racing. He knew that this wasn't right, but at the same time he was so overwhelmed by everything that he let Momo kiss him. And he kind of liked it.

When the kiss was over, Kaminari had now had his first kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"Momo, are you crazy?" Kaminari asked, snapping back to his senses. He backed away from her, who had just kissed him by surprise. Kaminari looked back at the hotel to make sure that Jirou wasn't back yet, which she wasn't.

Momo had also realized her mistake and put a hand over her forehead, upset with herself.

"Kaminari..I'm..I'm so sorry..I don't know what to say.." Momo said, at a loss for words.

"What? You don't know what to say? How about, maybe, 'I'm sorry I just kissed you', or something along those lines?" Kaminari asked.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Kaminari! I really am..it's just," Momo said, walking over to the railing and looking at the fountain. "Ever since that night you spent with us, when I saw how sweet you were with Jirou and how much you cared for her..in a way, I kind of wanted that as well." Momo revealed.

Kaminari looked at her, then over at the fountain.

"Wait a minute, so you're like, actually into me?" Kaminari asked.

Momo closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not like that." she replied.

"How is it not? You just said you do." Kaminari said.

Momo turned around and looked at Kaminari directly in the eyes, a seriousness in her face.

"You can't tell Jirou about this, at least not yet." Momo said.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on telling her right away. It would end up making us both look bad, anyway." Kaminari said.

Just then, the two of them saw Kyoka run back over towards them.

"Just act like nothing happened." Momo said.

"Yeah, that'll be easy." Kaminari said, under his breath.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Jirou asked, smiling.

"Nope, nothing at all.." Kaminari said.

Jirou noticed a strange vibe between Yaoyorozu and Kaminari, and figured that they might have argued about something while she was gone. Jirou was in an exceptionally happy mood, having just performed in front of a bunch of people. She was having the time of her life.

Regardless, the three of them spent another hour or so at the afterparty, after which they decided to call it a night. The three of them went up to their hotel room and changed into some more comfortable, casual clothes for the night. They met up in the living room, where Jirou again noticed that Kaminari and Yaoyorozu were exceptionally quiet. She went over to the refrigerator to grab water, then noticed some particular bottles near the back of the fridge, and got an idea. She pulled out a bottle of saké and showed it to Kaminari and Momo.

"Drinks, anyone?" Jirou said, holding the bottle in her hand.

"Wait, what? They actually included that in there?" Momo said, shocked that there was alcohol in the fridge.

"I guess so," Jirou said, looking at it. Jirou thought she would try to liven the mood, since she thought Kaminari and Momo were mad at each other.

"I don't really know if that's such a good idea, Kyoka.." Momo said, looking at the bottle. Momo had never had alcohol before in her life, except for a very small amount of fine wine.

"Ah, relax! It's just saké!" Kaminari said, walking over to Jirou. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out some shot glasses while Jirou took the top off the saké. Jirou poured some into 2 of the glasses for Momo and Kaminari, then Kaminari poured a glass for Jirou.

"Come on, Momo! It's not like it'll hurt!" Jirou said, smiling.

Momo, figuring that she shouldn't keep acting like something was wrong, gave in to the pressure and walked over to them. She picked up the glass of saké, observed the color, then the three of them looked at each other.

"A toast..to the coolest and best friends I could ever ask for!" Jirou said, raising her glass. Kaminari and Momo did the same, and the glasses clung together.

"Ready?" Jirou asked.

The others nodded.

"3...2...1!" Jirou said, raising the glass to her mouth and downing the shot of liquor. Kaminari and Momo did the same, and each one of them had reacted differently. Jirou simply smiled and wiped her mouth, seemingly unaffected by the liquor. Kaminari belched then rubbed his stomach. Momo tried to sip the saké before downing it all, her eyes widening. She wasn't expecting that feeling at all.

And with that, the 'party' had started. Some of the activities consisted of doing karaoke on the television in the living room, where Kaminari sang "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna, to name just one.

Another activity was a rather uneventful game of 'Truth or Dare', where just about everyone picked 'Truth' and asked typical questions.

"Alright Jirou, Truth or Dare?" Kaminari asked.

"Truth." Jirou replied.

"What color is your toothbrush?" Kaminari asked. Yeah, he actually asked that.

In between the activities, the group continued to take more shots of saké. Momo, who was initially against the idea, had actually enjoyed the feeling of being tipsy. She was very outgoing, especially when she suggested they put on some music and start to dance.

"Ah, but I can't really dance that good!" Kaminari said, his speech starting to become a little dopey.

"Don't worry! It doesn't matter, we're a few drinks in anyway!" Momo replied.

She went over to the sound system and put on a playlist of songs, the first one being 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. Despite what Kaminari said earlier about not being a good dancer, as soon as he heard the first seconds of the song come in, Denki stood up almost instantly and fanboyed a bit.

"Oh my god, this is my song." Kaminari said.

Jirou couldn't help but burst out in laughter at dopey Kaminari dance to Just Dance, especially because he was actually dancing pretty damn well.

Jirou and Momo joined him in the dance, and the three of them genuinely had fun. Several more songs passed, and they drank more in between songs. Kaminari's dancing slowly started to get more and more dopey, but he didn't really care. Likewise, Jirou and Momo were both super giggly and definitely drunk. Then, about halfway through one of the songs, Kaminari began to not feel so good. It started when he remembered what happened earlier between Momo and him, how heartbroken Jirou will be when she finds out, and how much he hates himself for kissing Momo. Then, he started to get somewhat dizzy from dancing so much. And then, his stomach caught up with him.

"Ah.. I'm going to barf.. I'll be right back guys.." Kaminari said, covering his mouth and staggering over to the bathroom, closing the door and throwing up.

Kyoka and Momo stopped the music, then sat on the couch and waited for him.

"Oh my god..that was so much fun, holy shit.." Momo said. Jirou did a double take, because never in her life did she ever hear Momo swear.

"Yeah, that was awesome.." Jirou said, still giggly. Jirou leaned up against Momo and hugged her arm.

"Momo..you smell real good..you know that?" Jirou said.

"Thanks Jirou.." Momo replied.

Momo looked down at Jirou, who looked quite happy. Momo decided that she should probably try to tell Jirou about the kiss now, because if she waited any longer, it would probably be worse.

"Jirou..there's something I have to tell you.." Momo said, preparing for the worst.

"No, no..w-wait, I have something to t-tell _you_.." Jirou said, her speech slurred.

"Oh, okay..What's that?" Momo asked.

"Well..I can't tell you her, silly.. Come follow me.." Jirou said, standing up and tugging at Momo's arm.

"Alright, give me a second.." Momo said, somewhat dizzy. She stood up, and Jirou pulled her to one of the empty bedrooms. Momo didn't exactly question what Jirou was planning on telling her, partly because Momo was so drunk.

Jirou led Momo into one of the rooms and they stopped a little bit in front of the door. Jirou then turned around and pinned Momo up against the door, closing it. Without thinking, Jirou kissed Momo on the lips right then and there in the dark.

Momo was so drunk that she didn't even question this either, and the two continued to kiss. Meanwhile, Kaminari had finished barfing in the bathroom of the other room, and as he was about to leave, he suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Ah, fu.." Kaminari said, falling to the floor and passing out. He had a bit too much to drink.

And now, Momo had not only kissed Kaminari, but she had also kissed Jirou.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Kaminari found himself lying in the bathtub in one of the bathrooms. It was quite cold, but the bathtub being of a quality material gave him quite a bit of comfort.

"What the hell..?" Kaminari asked, sitting up. He sat up quite fast, and this hurt his head immensely. Yup, he was hungover.

With one hand on his head and the other on the wall, he carefully lifted himself up out of the tub, then stumbled to the door and opened it. The door squeaked a bit as he walked out to the living room, which had been trashed from their festivities the night before. He walked over the empty bottle of saké, which had been accidentally dropped.

"Geez, did we really do all of this?" Kaminari asked.

Denki still had the taste of alcohol mixed with morning breath in his mouth, so he walked over to the kitchen and made himself coffee. He sat at the dining room table and looked outside of the hotel window. It appeared to be somewhat early in the morning and the day was clear. He then decided to check the time, which read 9:40 in the morning. He took a small sip of the warm coffee, which tasted delicious due to the high quality of almost everything in this hotel.

Just then, he heard the noise of another door opening, and shortly after Momo walked out from her room, yawning and stretching her arms. At first she didn't see Kaminari, but when she did, her heart dropped a bit.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about what happened last night.." Momo thought to herself, thinking back to how Jirou had kissed her when they were both wasted.

_THE NIGHT BEFORE_

Kyoka had just kissed Momo by surprise, which was a relatively long kiss. However, as soon as the kiss was over, Kyoka had snapped back to her senses that what she was doing was not right at all.

Kyoka slowly moved away from Momo, unpinning her from the door, then sat down on the edge of the bed. She buried her face into her hands, and started to weep uncontrollably. Yaoyorozu walked to Jirou and sat beside her on the bed, attempting to console her.

"Kyoka..it's alright.." Momo said, putting an arm around her.

"No it isn't..none of this is alright! Ah! I..can't believe I did that to Kaminari..Poor Kaminari..when he finds out..he'll be crushed.." Jirou said, genuine sadness and regret in her voice. It was a kind of sadness that gave her throat immense pain, so much that her speech became raspy. "I'm a cheater! I'm a skank cheating bitch!" Jirou continued, more tears falling from her eyes and onto her lap.

"Jirou, stop it! That's not true! Don't compare yourself to him! I'll tell you what, we won't let Kaminari know, at least not now.." Momo said, feeling awful that she had to say that again, except this time to Jirou.

Jirou nodded, tears falling down her face. She didn't want to keep secrets from Kaminari, however she knew that she didn't have the strength to tell Kaminari.

"It's just..you and I..we've lived together for some time..and to be completely honest with you Momo, I think you're beautiful..you made me question myself, about, about whether or not I'm straight or not, all that stuff..and this..I just.." Kyoka said, trying to explain why she kissed Momo.

"Kyoka, you don't have to explain yourself, I'm not mad at you..it's okay.." Momo said.

But Jirou didn't feel okay at all. None of this felt okay to her.

"Here, come on. It's getting late, we should probably get you to bed." Momo added, standing up. Kyoka nodded and wiped more tears off of her cheeks, then stood up as well. Momo helped Kyoka into bed, since Kyoka was much more drunk than Momo was. She tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable.

"Where's Denki?" Jirou asked, looking to the door.

"Don't worry about him, he's probably already asleep. Try to get some rest, okay?" Momo said.

Jirou nodded, then quickly said, "Momo! Wait."

Momo stopped, and went back to Jirou.

"Yes?" Momo asked.

Jirou hugged Momo and let out a few more sobs.

"Thank you." Jirou said.

Momo smiled, then ran her hand through Kyoka's hair, and left the room. Momo went into her room and fell asleep too, tired from the party.

_PRESENT_

After seeing Kaminari, Momo decided to try to play it cool.

"Good morning," Momo said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning." Kaminari said.

"Did you make coffee?" Momo asked, smelling something good.

"Yeah, I made enough for everyone if you want some." Kaminari said, taking a sip from his and looking out of the window.

"Oh, well that's very thoughtful of you. I think I will have some." Momo said, getting a red mug from one of the cabinets.

Jirou remained asleep in her room, and was actually in the middle of a nightmare. In this nightmare, Kyoka was back at her home, but for some reason there was a castle in her backyard. She went out to explore the backyard, and there she came across tons of people she knew. In one corner of her yard, she could see Dante and his circle of friends talking among themselves. Kyoka decided not to go to that part of the yard, and instead chose to move closer to the castle. Inside, Kaminari spoke to several people, and he had been wearing a knight's armor for some reason. Jirou accidentally knocked a cart over, however, and the entire castle began to collapse. She screamed, calling for Kaminari to get out of there as the castle was collapsing, but she then abruptly woke up before it collapsed.

She quickly sat up and was breathing heavily, then looked around at the empty room, realizing where she was. Likewise, Kyoka remembered the events of the night before and turned to her side, beginning to cry again.

"Why did I do that? Why did I think that was okay?" she thought to herself.

Yaoyorozu went over to the table that Kaminari was at and sat adjacent to him. Momo had grabbed a book from her room and started reading it while she drank her coffee.

"So, what happened after I passed out?" Kaminari asked, looking at Momo. She put the book down and raised an eyebrow.

"You passed out?" she asked, somewhat concerned.

"I guess, yeah. I woke up in the bathtub." Kaminari said.

"Oh, wow. Well, I hope you're alright. But, we uh..we talked for a bit..then we went to sleep.." Momo replied. In a way, she wasn't wrong.

Just then, Jirou walked out from her room. She was already dressed in her normal clothes and looked fine.

"Morning." Kyoka said, walking by them on her way to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Kaminari said.

Kyoka was awfully quiet afterwards, and Kaminari noticed it almost instantly. He just felt that something was off with her.

"How did you sleep, Jirou?" Kaminari asked.

"I slept fine, how about yourself?" Jirou replied, pouring herself some fancy milk in a glass.

"Good, I slept good! I mean, slept well." Kaminari said. Jirou looked at him and nodded, a blank expression on his face, she then turned around to put the milk back in the fridge. Kaminari leaned over to Momo and looked at her.

"Did you tell her about our kiss?" Kaminari whispered.

"No! I didn't!" Momo replied, whispering as well.

Kyoka turned around and came back, then sat down at the table, glass of milk in her hand.

"So..there's something I have to tell you guys," Jirou said, her eyes closed.

Both Kaminari and Yaoyorozu became anxious. What was she going to say? Was it about the kisses from last night?

"Well, what is it, Kyoka?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"I've decided that I'm going to stay in Kyoto with my parents," Jirou said.

"Wait, what?" Kaminari said, shocked that Jirou said that.

"Jirou, you can't be serious.." Yaoyorozu said, her hands together.

"I am serious. When we were at my house, and my parents wanted to speak with me in private outside, they told me that I could stay with them if I wanted to. I told them I wasn't sure..but..I think I'm sure now of what I want." Jirou said.

"What made you so sure?" Kaminari asked.

"I.." Jirou said, pausing mid-sentence. She felt the urge to cry again, but suppressed it and continued talking. Jirou's reasoning for staying in Kyoto was that she felt she could no longer continue being with Kaminari. Jirou was a cheater, and she didn't want to end up causing Kaminari pain like what had happened with Dante. Kyoka also felt awful for doing that to Momo, and she didn't want to keep living with her after that encounter.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Jirou said, looking at Kaminari.

"Oh, I see.." Kaminari said, a little upset that Jirou didn't want to share with him whatever motivated her to say. He figured it was most likely something private, so he understood why she wouldn't want to share.

"But Jirou..if you leave, then we won't be able to see each other.." Kaminari added.

"I know." Jirou said, this statement surprising Kaminari even more. Did she not care about their relationship that much? Did they even _have_ a relationship? After all, they hadn't even kissed yet.

"Jirou.." he said.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank the both of you for being here for me. You guys are both wonderful people, but I'm afraid that I'm just not. I fear that if I stay, it won't end up well for any of us." Jirou said, standing up and finishing her milk.

"Kyoka..what are you talking about?" Yaoyorozu asked, standing up as well.

Kyoka did not respond, and she went over to the sink and washed the glass, then put it aside to dry.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jirou said. She went to her room, got her bag with her all of her belongings, then walked out of the hotel room.

"Jirou, wait!" Kaminari said, following her out of the hotel room. Yaoyorozu stayed in the room, ashamed for the trouble she caused both of them.

"Did I.. ruin their relationship..?" Momo had asked herself.

"Kyoka! Hey!" Kaminari said as he caught up to Kyoka.

"What, Denki?" she asked, pushing the button for the elevator and waiting.

"What happened? Why are you suddenly just leaving? This is not like you, at all!" Kaminari said.

"Yeah, well, I did something that isn't 'like me' at all. Something that if I told you, you wouldn't want to speak to me ever again." Kyoka responded.

Kaminari felt bad, especially because he _also_ did something that was inexcusable.

"Kyoka, you know that's not true. I don't care what it is that you did, that wouldn't make me stop talking to you!" Kaminari said. The door to the elevator opened, and Kyoka walked in. She pressed the button for the ground floor, and the doors began to close. Despite this, Kaminari put his arm in front of the door so that it wouldn't close, stopping the elevator.

"Don't walk away from me!" Kaminari said, anger in his voice. Jirou gasped, never had she heard Kaminari enraged like that.

"Please, Kyoka..you're all that I have left..you don't know how much you mean to me.. Whatever it is you did, you know that I'll forgive you!" Kaminari said.

Kyoka took his hand and pushed it away from the elevator.

"Goodbye, Kaminari." Kyoka said. The elevator door closed, and Kyoka was gone. Kaminari sat down in front of the elevator, hands on his head.

"What the hell happened?" Kaminari asked himself, unsure of what to do now.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoka arrived at her home after an hour of walking through the streets of Kyoto. When she arrived, her parents answered the door, wondering why she was alone.

"Kyoka? Hi! Where are your friends..?" Kyoka's mother asked, letting her in to the house.

Kyoka said nothing, and walked right past her mom and went up the stairs.

"Kyoka?" her mom asked, watching as Kyoka climbed the steps and entered her room, slamming the door shut.

Kyoka locked her door and sat up against it. She closed her eyes and felt a rush of emotions run through her mind. When she opened her eyes to look around her room, she found that everything was exactly where she left it. She stood up and walked to her desk where she would frequently create drawings of various things in her imagination. One of Jirou's talents was that she was a skilled artist, and not just musically. Some of her most common drawings consisted of 'hero' designs or concepts. She created such a drawing for herself, her superpower being that she would have earphone jacks coming out of her ears that she could plug into things to have an enhanced sense of sound.

She pulled her chair out and sat down in it, remembering the unmistakable squeak of the chair as she sat. She opened the bottom drawer of the desk and found several notebooks inside, and these notebooks contained several journal entries like Kaminari's.

**06 June 2013**

What happened today: Last day of school.

I feel so f*cking bummed that I couldn't get a yearbook this year. My stupid parents said that it was too expensive and that I was just going to ruin it anyway. But whatever, I still got to sign everyone else's yearbooks, so it wasn't too bad. I just want memories, too, you know.

**07 June 2013**

What happened today: Sh*t.

I thought that this being the first day of summer, I would _at least_ get to sleep in or something. But nah, my parents wake me up at like 7 in the morning to tell me that we're going on a family trip. We spent most of the day driving around to somewhere, I couldn't really tell because I was on my DS most of the time playing Pokemon Platinum. Yeah I know it's old but they didn't want to get me black and white. Doesn't matter anyway because I like platinum. Anyways when we got to the place it was some campsite and it was all hot. There were mosquitoes and other stupid bugs that kept annoying us and the whole time it smelled like bugspray. I hate this.

**14 June 2013**

What happened today: I got my notebook back.

Why did I get it back? Because my parents saw what I wrote and they didn't like it, so they told me that I shouldn't write stuff like that in there. They took it away for the rest of the trip, which was okay i guess, but we're back home and I finally got to sleep in. I feel so much better.

Kyoka shook her head at her past self's writing, then closed the book and stood up from her chair. She laid down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling, unsure of what she could do now. As she laid there, she began to feel somewhat sleepy, and she ended up falling asleep on her bed.

Several hours passed and it was now dark outside. Kyoka was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Kyoka? There's someone here to see you.." she heard her mom say through the door.

"What? Who's here?" Kyoka asked herself. Immediately she got up from her bed and opened the door to see who it was. To her surprise, she saw her mom standing there with Kaminari.

"Hey, Kyoka..I think you forgot something.." Denki said, holding the guitar she had won at the festival the night before. She must've left it in the hotel room when she rushed out.

Kyoka was speechless, in part because she wasn't expecting Kaminari to come, and also because she had forgotten about the guitar entirely.

Kyoka's mom looked at the two of them for a bit, then spoke up. "I'll let you guys talk it out...if there's anything that you need, feel free to let me know," she said, then walked back down the stairs to the living room. Kyoka watched her mom leave, then turned to look over at Kaminari.

"Where's Yaomomo?" Kyoka asked, afraid that Kaminari had brought her with him.

"Oh, she's still at the hotel. I came here alone, I figured it would probably be best." Kaminari said.

"Oh." Kyoka replied, a little relieved that Momo wasn't there.

"Is it alright if...I come in?" Kaminari asked.

Kyoka nodded, then opened the door all the way to allow Kaminari inside. Kaminari then entered.

"Where do you uh, want me to put it?" he asked, holding the guitar in his hands.

"Oh, uh, on the bed is fine." she responded.

Kaminari did as he was told and put the guitar down gently on the bed. He backed away from the bed and put his hands behind his back, then looked around at her room, observing the decorations and posters. She had many punk rock posters from bands like _Green Day, Paramore, _and _The Ramones_ to name just a few.

"Wow, your room is pretty nice!" Kaminari said, trying to at least dissolve some of the tension in between the two of them.

"Thanks," Kyoka said. "And also thanks for bringing the guitar." Kyoka added.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Kaminari replied.

A few more seconds of silence passed, and the two of them sort of just looked at each other from across the room.

"Listen, Kyoka, I just need to know if it's something that I did." Kaminari said, breaking the silence. He scratched the side of his head as he spoke, a little anxious.

"Denki, it's not your fault, at all, okay?" Kyoka asked.

"Well then what is it, Kyoka? You just got up and barged out of the hotel room without really explaining why, then when I tried to talk to you, you left anyway! I just need to know, that's all. I'll get out of your life or whatever, if that's what you want, because it's looking that way to me, but all I need to know is why you all of a sudden just got up and left-" Kaminari said, before being interrupted by Kyoka.

"I kissed Momo! Okay? I grabbed her by the collar and kissed her right on the lips and pinned her against the door!" Kyoka exclaimed, being able to take the stress no longer. She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands, crying again.

"Wait, what?" Kaminari asked, completely bewildered at what he had just heard Kyoka say.

Kyoka did not respond and she continued to cry. Kaminari walked over to Kyoka's squeaky chair and sat down on it, then looked at Jirou and took a deep breath.

"Kyoka, you weren't the only one that kissed her..." Kaminari said, realizing that he had to tell her what happened between himself and Momo too.

Kyoka immediately took her head out of her hands and looked up at Kaminari, tears in her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Last night..when we were at the festival, I was planning on kissing you. And you know, I was so nervous because that would have been the first kiss of my whole life, and I was pretty afraid that I was going to mess up somehow. I had a plan all laid out and everything, and it was to wait until the fireworks were going off and I would take you somewhere where we could watch them together, then I'd grab you by the hand and tell you how much you mean to me and then we'd have our kiss. But as you know, there was the whole thing with the concert, so the plan never really happened. I was upset, to tell you the truth. And when you went back into the hotel to put that guitar away, Momo noticed that I was a little upset. She asked why, and I explained to her the situation, and she started 'giving me advice', as she put it, then she took me by surprise and actually kissed me.." Kamianri said, his voice was starting to break up near the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry, Kyoka. This wasn't the way that things were supposed to go." Kaminari said, and now he too was crying.

Kyoka had heard all that she needed to hear. She understood that last night, they were both in very fragile states, and unfortunately some things happened that shouldn't have. Kyoka stood up and wiped the tears off of her cheeks, then walked towards Kaminari. She then wiped the tears off of him, then sat down on his lap.

"Wait, what are you-" Kaminari said, completely shook by Kyoka's sudden action. She then grabbed his cheeks and pulled his head in towards her, then kissed him right on his lips. Kaminari's eyes widened and he was completely taken by surprise. However, this is _exactly_ what he wanted his first kiss to be like, so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. The two kissed for several seconds, then stopped to look at each other.

"Kyoka.." Kaminari said.

"I love you, Denki." Kyoka replied.

"I love you too, Kyoka.." Kaminari said back.

After that, both Kyoka and Kaminari both felt at ease with each other. They were now officially a couple, marking the beginning of a romance that would last as long as time itself. However, there was still the situation with them and Momo. Kyoka and Kaminari went back to the hotel to speak with Momo and straighten everything out with her.

"Hey guys.." Momo said, opening the door to the hotel room.

"Hey," Kyoka and Kaminari replied.

They all went back inside the room and sat in the living room, apologizing to one another. There were no hard feelings, and Momo realized that she shouldn't have kissed Kaminari, and likewise Jirou. Their friendships were restored, and they spent another night at the hotel, this time filled with fun and _only_ fun.

On the last day of their stay in Kyoto, Jirou decided that she wanted to stay in Tokyo with Momo after all. However, she promised her parents that she would come to visit them regularly from now on. Kaminari's mom and Kyoka finally met, and after they spoke one-on-one, they both began to like and respect to each other. The two of them both wanted what was best for Kaminari in the end, and as things were, he was definitely the happiest he could be.

**November, 2019.**

(Kaminari) Well journal, it looks like things turned out okay after all.

(Kyoka) Yeah they did. Kaminari writes funny.

(Kaminari) What do you mean? You literally do that weird thing with the letter y where you give it sharp angles instead of curvy ones.

(Kyoka) Does it really matter, Denki?

(Kaminari) I guess not. Anyway, we're back in Tokyo and all is good. My driver's test is next week, meaning I'll finally get my actual driver's license!

(Kyoka) ..If you don't fail..

(Kaminari) Hey! That's not cool man!

(Kyoka) I'm kidding, Kaminari. I know you can do it.

(Kaminari) Thanks, Kyoka. That reminds me, on the ride back from Kyoto, we heard a song that got stuck in my head for a while, what was the name of it?

(Kyoka) Which one?

(Kaminari) "Baby I like it!"

(Kyoka) Oh, it's literally called 'I Like It'. I think it's Enrique Iglesias with Pitbull.

(Kaminari) That one! Yeah, it's a bop. Anyway, these have been some of the best days of my life, and I'm glad to be able to write positively in my journal instead of all negatively like I did in the past. I'm really looking forward to the future, with Kyoka.

(Kyoka) Me too. My life is so much better with you, Kaminari.

(Kaminari) Mine as well.

The two of them stop writing in the journal, then turn to look at each other. They embrace as they share yet another kiss, marking the end of this story.

Thank you so much to all of you wonderful readers! If it wasn't for your continued and much appreciated support, I truly couldn't have finished this story. Rest assured, this will not be the last of Kaminari and Jirou on this account. KamiJirou is probably my most favorite ship, and I'd like to explore it even more.

As for other upcoming projects, I'm in the middle of writing a shorter, genderbend My Hero Academia story. Anyway, thank you all for reading!


End file.
